


Amaranthine

by AnnEllspethRaven



Series: Adonnenniel [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnEllspethRaven/pseuds/AnnEllspethRaven
Summary: Dear Readers, thank you for your patience. I have been chipping away at this story for the last three months, and now have the first seven chapters written. Praise Eru, the ideas are flowing better than for the last book...and already this has taken some surprising turns as even I tend to not know where anything is going. Either way, welcome back to Eryn Galen :-) Chapters will be added slowly...but they are very much happening!{49-56 Laer, Imladris; July 10-17, Gregorian, T.A. 3014}





	1. Comes A Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers, thank you for your patience. I have been chipping away at this story for the last three months, and now have the first seven chapters written. Praise Eru, the ideas are flowing better than for the last book...and already this has taken some surprising turns as even I tend to not know where anything is going. Either way, welcome back to Eryn Galen :-) Chapters will be added slowly...but they are very much happening!
> 
> {49-56 Laer, Imladris; July 10-17, Gregorian, T.A. 3014}

{49 Laer, Imladris; July 10, Gregorian, T.A. 3014}

Lightly, Nenni found herself being shaken on the shoulder. The room had barely emerged out of the full darkness preceding morning's twilight, and though this happened every morning, still it came as something of a surprise. "Wake, ielling, and sit up for me. I have your tea."

With a groan she forced her body into compliance, knowing that the alternative would be far worse. Just this week, they had tested whether or not she still required intervention for morning-sickness and...it was a resounding 'yes,' though Thaliel had reassured her that the time was nearing when surely it would finally vanish. Apparently no elleth in their recorded knowledge retained these symptoms past six and one half months into pregnancy. Grimacing, she wondered if she might not go for broke and set a new record. "Thank you, Ada," she murmured, not wishing her own state of mind to amount to rudeness toward those caring for her. As quickly as she could manage, she sipped at the tea, but this morning the water had perhaps been hotter than usual; it could not be swallowed hurriedly. It allowed for a little more time for leaning against Glorfindel's comforting warmth, though, which was not the worst tradeoff. But she did not wish to abuse his time, so with earnest blowing on the hot liquid, it was downed soon enough. Next he would cause her to fall asleep again; this was a given. Lying back down, she grasped his hand before it could touch her face, and gave a reverent kiss to his palm before placing this against the side of her head, knowing that oblivion would return almost the moment she did so. Today was no exception; with a kiss to her brow the Elflord returned her arm to being under the covers, and then indulged himself in his new favorite habit of enjoying the sunrise in his daughter's garden.

As he meandered through the rows of perfect tomatoes, he could hardly resist plucking a few of the golden orange cherry-sized fruits for his own enjoyment. Birds sang far above the stone walls bordering this hidden place, while butterflies moved to and fro among the flowers. A large black bumblebee buzzed with a characteristic droning noise from one diminutive yellow tomato blossom to the next. Glorfindel found it quite mesmerizing to track the insect's progress, wondering all the while how the insect could possibly fly on those seemingly tiny wings. Had he ever taken the time to do such as this in Imladris?

Already the answer to that was a given; of course he did not. Though he had taken many a walk in a natural setting, he had never paid so much attention to what tiny things did. Adonenniel had changed all that. One day, some weeks ago, he had caught her staring into a scooped out hole in the earth; not even a particularly large one. Both she and Beren were quite occupied with this, and he had initially worried for her mental well-being when he could not begin to fathom why both of them were staring at the dirt.

'What in Eru's name are you doing?' he had asked her.

'Look,' she had replied.

Feeling ridiculous, he lowered himself to also rest on his belly. 'What...?' he started to say.

'Ada look carefully. They are very small,' she had admonished. 'Sometimes it helps if you just relax, and wait for your eyes to notice motion.'

So he did just that, and after perhaps half a minute realized that there were an astonishing number of things crawling. Many tiny insects, perhaps a third of the size of a small ant, hopped to and fro. Earthworms in their most diminutive form wriggled up out of the soil, pushing small grains aside. Two ants at one point tumbled into the hole, locked in mortal combat. Even a stray millipede raced through the arena, occasionally stopping for reasons only it could discern.

Beren could make out the largest of that which was small, but had no idea what about this interested his mistress so much. And yet the diminutive creatures moved, which made them somehow difficult to disregard. Occasionally he wagged his tail, hoping that something might be about to happen in the hole that would be worth his while, but nothing ever did. Alas, any sport for him would be found only outside the walls of this Palace.

Laughing merrily, Glorfindel recalled this lesson. Since then, he had paid far more attention, and been quite surprised at just how much really occurred in this seemingly still and ordered landscape. Stretching, he continued to enjoy his stroll. Soon enough it would be time to leave; in just some more days it would be his duty to depart here and provide safe escort to those coming from Imladris to visit the Woodland Realm   at the invitation of its King and Queen. Something that promised to be quite interesting, indeed.

He had not mentioned this to Adonnenniel yet, though he knew he would need to quite soon. The truth was, she would want to go with them and he really did not wish her to. And yet he could not stop her. So instead procrastination held sway.

**

Blinking, she realized further sleep would not come just now. And yet this marvelous thing called hot water beckoned, and to it she went. No one was here, though probably no one was terribly far off. Leaning backwards to stretch, her hand smoothed down her belly as it did most times. Her eyes flew open; finally! The motion was repeated a second time, because there had been enough occasions on which this had turned out to be a misperception based on wishful thinking. But no, this was no delusion. At last, she could feel her daughter swelling her womb. Baby bump, they had called it on earth.

Her eyes could not help but tear up, and her chin quivered a little. For so long, this had felt like an intellectual exercise; an abstract concept. And it had just become tangible. Why she was starting to cry, she could not say exactly. It wasn't too bad really, and she certainly wasn't unhappy. It was just...a lot. Reality. And...maybe a little bit of a miracle, too.

Sinking into the warm water, she tried to manage the flood of feelings. Perhaps 'manage' was not right...'understand' might be better. "I still don't know what I think I am doing, having a baby," she whispered to herself. "Can I really be unselfish enough to not make a complete wreck of another person? And yet what choice is there now, when her addition to the world is all but assured?" Closing her eyes, the memory of the vision of Amaranthine grown filled her mind. "Well, I might not be so great at the little kid part, but I'll be worthwhile when you are someone I can talk to, little lamprey. I don't even know what you'll be like, except that you won't be a human baby. Whatever that even actually means? A year almost, in this world, and I've not met a single elven little one. I guess I just find out by finding out."

The tears receded, and she splashed some water into her eyes. Emotions could come and go quickly, of late; probably it just went with the territory. Leaving the pool after a time, some moments were spent naked in front of the large mirror, while she turned this way and that, pondering the reflection. Were her breasts a little larger, now? Maybe? It was hard to tell. The midsection...still slender but definitely thicker. Flattening her lower abdominal muscles just...didn't really do much. Running her hand up and down again brought a smile. "Well, time to find something to wear; now the days of all these clothes really are numbered." The day outside promised to be warm and beautifully sunny. A lovely green dress, not terribly fancy, and leggings underneath. And tea, because the whopping job of bathing and not being nude any longer seemed to take too much energy.

The tea was procured, and half-heartedly combing through tangled hair alternated with sips of the fragrant beverage. Today, perhaps tidying up the room more could be on the agenda. Within two weeks of their return home, Galion and Tinivel came here and shyly asked if they might have one evening free from duties. Nenni had positively glared at Thranduil until 'one evening' became two weeks entirely free of duties, plus another three in which they only would work a drastically reduced schedule that would still give them abundant time to spend much of each day with the other. For it was obvious that the request was made on account of their intention to wed each other. After all that had been done for them by these two, they were owed that and so much more, just on principle.

Some arguing with Galion had of course been necessary; the surprise would have been if he had not resisted such large amounts of leisure forced upon him. Fortunately Nenni had more than been up to the task, and it cheered her greatly when she had actually caught Tinivel stepping on his boot when he tried to protest. Nothing was said, and it was extremely funny to see hopelessly formal Galion outnumbered. Thranduil had held his ground, and, the steward had more time off than he could ever recall since the day he entered his King's service.

"I think you should give me that," Glorfindel said, breaking her reverie and holding out his hand for the comb. With a sigh, she held it up, wondering how he was liking having an elfling to care for. "And what are you thinking?" he asked.

"Nothing I would be so foolish as to admit to you," she replied, though a little smile came with it. "I had a surprise this morning." Rising, she took his hand and placed it over her belly, even as her mind opened to him. He needed a moment, to understand what thoughts and feelings occupied her mind, but a moment later his eyes misted over.

"I am happy for you. For me too. I know you will tire of hearing this, but you cannot possibly understand the joy I have, to experience this with you."

"As long as you do not tire of me saying the same about having the privilege of you being with me while it happens. At least no one can say we take each other for granted," Nenni chuckled, sitting back down.

"No," came the soft answer, as more capable hands took over the comb. Inhaling deeply to fortify himself, he decided to be forthright. "Those coming from Imladris are almost at the edge of the Greenwood; they will be met and escorted here."

"Hmm. 'Those'? Do 'those' have names, besides Erestor?" she murmured, enjoying very much having her hair combed and the touch of his hands.

"They do. But if I tell you I will ruin the surprise."

"Ah. Well," she smiled. "How long will you be gone?"

Glorfindel paused, surprised. "I am not certain. Much depends on how fast we ride, I think. As little as six days, as much as two weeks?"

"And do 'we' have names, or is that a state secret as well?" This was becoming thoroughly amusing.

"Legolas," he answered truthfully. "And whoever will make up the three full patrols your husband has insisted accompany us." A silence fell between them. "I was sure you would insist on going," he admitted.

"I want to," came the very relaxed reply. "But look at me, Ada. I would not only be a hindrance at this point, I would be a liability. It is best to move through our forest at speed whenever possible; it gives the least chance to let trouble manifest. My only debate is whether I would rest easier if Beren went with you."

At the sound of his name, a snore was interrupted; the great dog woke and stared at her sleepily.

"What do you think, Beren? Do you want to go on an excursion through the forest with Ada? There would be a great deal of running. Low chance of orcs, medium chance of spiders. But you could help make sure not to meet those things. Our friends from Imladris are coming, and at least one of them does not fight so well; it would be much nicer for him not to be frightened on the way to see us."

The head tilted, considering. In the end, several thumps of the tail ensued before he flopped over and resumed his slumbers.

"I'll take that as a Yes. Which is good; I will feel better for knowing his nose is part of your arsenal. That assumes, of course, that you want him. I won't force it. Really it's best I stay out of it, and not micromanage any of this. If you and my son do not know what you are doing, I don't know who does. But I will miss you, terribly," she added, only now raising her head to look back at the beautiful ellon behind her. "Because I am hopeless."

Glorfindel felt momentarily speechless. None of this conversation had gone as he had been so certain it would. "I will feel the same, though I want to believe I am not hopeless. Then again neither are you, but I am not going to be so callous as to berate you over a figure of speech."

"Mmmm. Thank you for that," she smiled. "So this means that I have to start gathering my head about...well, everything, for Master Erestor. I still say this will be a comedy of errors but, why not. Maybe he could use a little unpredictability in his life."

A blond eyebrow raised. "Whether he can use it or not, I feel certain he is already experiencing it. I cannot recall the last time Erestor left Imladris for any reason. That he even wants to come here is a form of an honor. And that he is actually doing it--well," he smirked.

"I still think there is a rivalry between you two," she teased. "You like to poke fun at him, a little."

Rolling his eyes, the blond chortled. "I would only admit this to you, but...maybe. You do not know what it is to have to argue in a council meeting with him. He can be didactic in the extreme, and what makes it worse is that he has a profound memory. Always citing scrolls and dates and instances and..." a garbled noise of frustration erupted.

"Oh. One of those," Nenni mused. "I usually ignore those types unless I am in a bad mood. Somewhere along the line I lost the energy for such witty arguments. Though, there was a time when I thought them entertaining. But that was back when I had a brain. Now, assuming the other person knows what they are talking about, they are almost like free lecture courses."

"You mean you would just let him win?" Glorfindel asked, intrigued.

"Not exactly that. But if one's verbal opponent has a logical and impeccably researched position, does that not make at least the fundamentals of their assertion correct?"

"Sometimes," the ellon ventured, struggling for an example. "And yet sometimes for all his lore, Erestor is just...wrong, because he has never experienced certain realities."

"But that means sometimes he is right, does it not?" she pressed.

"Why do I feel like he is already here?" he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He gently lifted her chin to look at him. "I think you will do just fine around him, if you want my opinion."

Nenni giggled, carding her fingers through her now-smoothed hair. "I am not that bad. And I am sure this will be a pleasant change for us; the company from elsewhere. I could have been happy, living in Imladris. I hope our guests like it as much here. Would...would Erestor appreciate the garden? I know Gildor would."

Glorfindel stared at a fixed point across the room. To be blatantly honest, the thought of Erestor being Erestor anywhere near that garden felt overwhelmingly annoying, because he had come to think of it a little possessively. And yet this was not his to grant--or withhold. "I do not know." That much was true, because...with Erestor, who knew?

*****

{56 Laer, Imladris; July 17, Gregorian, T.A. 3014}

The company had traversed the distance halfway back to Thranduil's Halls. They were walking the horses now, yet another concession to Erestor's dignity. He was struggling, and everyone knew it. It had not been too difficult for him to harden himself to the demands of walking league after league as they made their way down from Imladris and into the lowlands near the Anduin. Here, they had been met courteously by Legolas' company, and been presented with horses that would speed their return home greatly. Or, rather, that would speed their return had it not been discovered too late that Erestor lacked equestrian skills and found himself in abject pain after the first day on horseback. And this, in spite of his being honored by Nenni's insitence that he have her horse, Gilroch, who was as sweet-tempered and smooth-gaited as they came.

Legolas...tried, not knowing exactly how to manage the slight but authoritative scholar, who was a Lord in his own right. Right now, Erestor insisted on a walking pace, even if they needed to leave him behind--knowing full well that they could not. "Mother had this happen," Legolas said kindly, as he rode next to Erestor. "It was very hard for her, but eventually she adjusted to it."

Elladan and Elrohir shot worried looks at the Prince, trying to catch his eye and warn him off. Glorfindel saw this, and massaged his temples. For once, the twins were not wrong.  _Legolas, I know you mean well, but Erestor is different. There is virtually no means by which you can avoid offending him if you pursue this line of discussion._

The Prince's eyebrow raised, as he heard his grandfather's voice inside of his mind. "But I am sure you know all about that," Legolas dissembled. "Lord Glorfindel, has Beren been back yet?"

"He is coming, I think," the Elflord answered, impressed with how Legolas had skilfully extracted himself from that near-difficulty.

Beren indeed arrived, and it was not with good news. For a league ahead, there were spider nests overhead. They had to ride hard through those paths to avoid attack, or stop where they were. "Valar," Glorfindel whispered to himself. He looked up and spoke silently again to Legolas, who nodded imperceptibly.

"We will stop here for ten minutes. Anyone needing to care for life's necessities or take refreshment, please do so," the Prince ordered.

"Lord Erestor, may I speak with you privately?" Glorfindel asked, slipping off of Fuinor with practiced ease.

"We cannot converse here?" Erestor replied, unreadably. The truth was, he suffered considerable pain and could not bear the thought of dismounting.

 _Yes, we can_ , Glorfindel spoke into his mind, as Erestor gasped at the unexpected intrusion.  _Please, Erestor, this is very important. Will you give me permission to continue like this?_

Nodding, the dark ellon continued to look at him wide-eyed.

 _Erestor, I know you are in pain, and that you are trying to hide it. I do not begrudge you your dignity, but we are in danger. We have to be able to ride fast for some distance, in order to reach safety. I can help you, if you will agree to it. I promise, none of the others will know._  Glorfindel kept his inner voice steady, setting aside the annoyance he felt at Erestor's insistence on his pride.

Again, came the nod that now betrayed a flicker of fear. That brief moment changed much for Glorfindel, who suddenly now thought more about how the one before him might truly be feeling.  _I am going to place my hand on your leg. If you extend your arm just a little, your robe will hide even that._

Erestor did so, and almost immediately felt an unimaginable relief replacing the abject misery he had suffered since a few hours after mounting the horse. Unthinkingly, his hand reached to cover Glorfindel's, and it trembled. "Thank you," he whispered, blinking back what might have been tears, before recalling himself and quickly withdrawing.

Smiling gently, Glorfindel realized that for the first time in centuries, he had just seen behind Erestor's mask, even if it was for only the briefest of moments. He checked his girth strap, before mounting again. Legolas briefed the company about what was ahead, and that they were to ride hard, two abreast, until they were past the nests high above. They were not expected, and with any luck would pass through to the other side without incident.

**

They stopped, much later, in a glade deemed completely safe; the Wood-elves lit some cheeful blazes by which to camp that did not cast much light but gave warmth. Glorfindel was settling down on his bedroll when he realized that dark robes stood in front of him. Once again, he sat up.

"Would you permit me to rest next to you, Lord Glorfindel?" the counselor asked formally.

"Yes, Lord Erestor." With a gesture he waved to indicate the spot at his side, finding himself caught in a sudden awareness of how accustomed he had become to informality. It felt vaguely ridiculous, to be using titles on the forest floor of the Greenwood, and yet Erestor would not think the same. Momentarily, the counselor was settled, long fingers pulling his blanket up to his chin. Glorfindel did not mean to stare, but it was difficult not to notice as the dark eyes scanned the tree canopies around them, with an occasional nervous glance toward him. He tried very hard, not to let Erestor catch him looking.

Finally Erestor swallowed hard. "You are not afraid of them? The spiders?" he asked softly.

"I would not say that," the blond answered carefully, and with equal discretion so that their conversation remained private. "I have suffered from their stings, and have no wish to repeat the experience. It is more that I trust Adonnenniel's dog. Simply put, they cannot approach without him knowing, and were they already here we would have seen evidence of that long before now."

"Oh. Alright," he said, governing his voice to calmness.

Glorfindel propped up on his elbow, and considered the elf who was so familiar and yet so foreign. He decided to take a risk. "I would defend you with my life, Erestor. You can sleep here. I promise, you are safe."

One blink was followed by a few more in far more rapid succession, until the lids closed over the pale eyes. "Rest well, Lord Glorfindel," he whispered. But not much later, his regular breathing betrayed that he did indeed sleep. With a little smile, Glorfindel closed his eyes and rolled over.

**

The rest of their passage fared much better, since Erestor proved willing to accept Glorfindel's covert help. In the hours before their arrival, Thranduil came to see his wife, who had taken to sometimes sitting in the library, writing. No one disturbed anyone there, which made it the ideal place to be alone and yet not-- even more so than the office she shared with Thranduil and Maetherion. Plus, there was more atmosphere, here. The taller ceilings and many lamps made this a very well-lit space. In the daytime it was even more so, thanks to the cleverly placed inserts of some manner of opaque glass in the cavern ceiling. They reminded her a little bit of marine deck prisms, elven version.

 _Would you come with me?_  Thranduil asked, touching her shoulder. He had almost startled her, so lost did she tend to get in her recollections.

Nodding, she wordlessly piled her notes into a neat stack before taking his offered arm. There was hardly a risk of anyone looking at her work, given that she still wrote in English for any matter intended for her private use. Once outside the door, she slipped her arms around his waist, relishing a moment to hold him. Trading season was at its peak; he had been very busy with matters of obligation. After a long and honest discussion, they had reached a decision. Nenni agreed not to push herself. When she was tired, she would not try to force herself to work or attend to her usual duties. At the same time, he would keep her fully informed of each day's events. There would be occasions--like today--when she had some energy to use in a quiet pursuit but little more. So far it had functioned well, give or take that she did not see much of Thranduil during many of the daytime hours.

"I wondered if you would like to ride out with me on Tálagor to welcome those from Imladris. I know you tire easily, but if you did not mind me holding you...?"

"I would love that," she answered. "But maybe different clothes?"

"That is your choice," he smiled. "Either way, we can leave when you are ready."

"I'm not entering our forest in this," she shook her head at her velvet dress. "That is like...needing it to rain and planting something."

"What?" he asked, completely lost.

"It is an...earth thing and...oh do not mind me."

"No, I want to know," he insisted, lifting her into his arms. "Tell me about the 'earth thing'."

"Now that you make it sound even more ridiculous than I managed to," she laughed. "Alright. We had a saying, 'do not tempt fate.' And so the reasoning is, that if you do not wish for a bad thing to happen, you behave in such a way as to not allow the...I don't know, forces of the universe or something, to notice what you've done. So if I wanted it to rain, I would want to plant my seeds before that happened so they would get watered in and sprout. Except by doing that, I'm telling the universe that I  _expect_  it to rain, that it would be a matter of benefit to me, and the universe would then say 'oh no you don't, I'm not helping you,' and withhold the rain."

Thranduil said nothing for a few moments, as he considered this labyrinthine piece of reasoning which with he had been presented. "You do not really believe that, do you?" he asked in what he hoped was a neutral voice.

"No," she answered quickly. "And yet in a weird way, 'yes'."

"I was afraid of that last part," he said. "Here we are, shall I help you choose something to wear?"

"Probably you should, I do not wish to scandalize Lord Erestor."

"Meleth, I hardly see how that is possible," he chided. "You are a Queen. He is our guest."

"A guest who I never saw wearing other than black robes in his own home," she reminded. "He probably does not need to see me in, um...may we please stay with something conservative on the color spectrum, is what I mean to ask? Our guest should be made to feel comfortable in every manner possible. Even small ways, if they are not difficult to manage."

"Then perhaps just black? Your armor still...it must still fit?"

She snorted, as she slipped out of her dress. "Yes, it does. For now. But you can't be afraid to talk about that part of it with me. We both know I am probably going to...not look the same, in a short while."

"I was trying to be sensitive," he said quietly.

"You have been," she assured, holding him close. "I think you have gone out of your way to help me. I feel like I'm..."  _Word vomit, Nenni,_  she told herself, as too many thoughts balled up. Remembering, she opened her mind to him and looked up into the blue eyes. Love, inarticulate confusion, and her appreciation for the life she had with him all swirled around. Her hand reached up, to brush her fingers over his cheek.

A smile slowly spread over his face. "I forget how hard it is for you sometimes. You who can be so verbally precise, except when you are not."

"Yes. That," she mumured, giving one last squeeze before turning to pull on her black leggings. Quickly enough, she had herself assembled. "I feel stupid carrying weapons right now."

"Well, only you have to know that," Thranduil smiled. "While I have no intention of you needing to use them, it seems like leaving them here would be....would be..." he froze, not wishing to finish the sentence. He did not need to.

"I love you," she said, embracing him tightly. No, he did not intended to say that, but it was a moment of shared experience that meant she was not so different from him after all.

**

Her tiredness melted away with Tálagor's footfalls. This was wondeful; really with the exception of visiting the garden, she had not set foot outside the Palace walls since their return from Erebor. And in all that time, they had never moved faster than a spirited walk. This was different; the elk running at full bore for as long as it suited the animal. For such a large creature, he made surprisingly little noise.

 _Take the reins,_  Thranduil asked.  _I would rather hold you._

This was completely agreeable, and a genuine smile graced her face as they tore down the track of the elf path. Really it was a bit of a joke anyway; the elk answered more to speech than anything else.  _Why does Tálagor even have these things, when they are not needed?_

 _So that no one else can know they are not needed,_ Thranduil replied _. Because in battle, one never knows what strange advantages can come of what others do not understand._

_Fair enough, I had not thought about that._

They rode on, until after not that long of a time the King asked the beast to slow to a walk. It might be preferable to not attract attention by hurtling down the road so quickly. "Beren is not so far ahead," he said quietly. "Wait for it..."

"Buh ruh ruh ruh ruh," Nenni joked quietly. "Here we go." As predicted, explosive barking erupted ahead as the hound caught the first molecules of his mistress being near. "You have to admit, it's impressive."

"It is indeed," admitted Thranduil, as they rode forward to meet the group.

 _Elladan and Elrohir!_  she gasped, catching sight of them.  _Oh, oh...that is who he meant! I thought maybe...never mind what I thought...I can hardly believe this...I never imagined..._

_I know, meleth. Glorfindel wanted to surprise you very badly, and I did not interfere. But he asked that you contain yourself for Erestor's sake, that he not feel less welcomed._

_I have no choice,_ she lamented.  _But I understand. As long as I can tackle them later. Or something like that._

 _I will pass that along_ , Thranduil rumbled, amused.  _We will all be dismounting to greet each other properly. It will not be as when we first met Glorfindel._

_Alright, and thank you for the warning._

They stopped in a glade just ahead; Thranduil slipped gracefully off the elk and politely offered a hand to his wife. Not so much that she needed it, but as a small way to let her conserve her energy. As she did not let go of it, he stood contentedly at her side, waiting for the others to approach. "I never braided your hair. How did that happen?"

"We were speaking of other matters. For all I know it will be a horrid mess later on, it felt good to have it loose for once. I just would not want to fight with it like this."

"Then I will untangle it gladly," he grinned, lightly running his fingers through it. He declined to mention that it really was not that bad, so that he would still have an excuse.

Finally, the others arrived and dismounted. Thranduil first went to Glorfindel, giving a warrior's embrace. The same, to his son. He stopped in front of Erestor. "Lord Erestor, I am honored to welcome you to Eryn Galen. We will do all we can to ensure the comfort of your stay." He placed his hand over his heart.

"Aran Thranduil," Erestor bowed. "Thank you for your gracious invitation. I bring the greetings of Lord Elrond and his family. Though as you can see, some of them are here in person." He smiled, uncharacteristically, indicating the twins.

"Elladan, Elrohir," Thranduil greeted. "Welcome, sons of Lord Elrond. I think we shall all continue on our way, the sooner to see to your refreshment."

Nenni perceived this really was not all that formal for anyone but Erestor, and first greeted Glorfindel with a fierce hug. She did not see Erestor's open surprise at both her demonstrative display or that Glorfindel returned it unhesitatingly, kissing her on the brow. Next Legolas received the same. Mildly alarmed, Erestor found himself face to face with the Queen who had just made two public displays of affection unprecedented in all of Elvendom.

"Welcome to Eryn Galen, Lord Erestor. I am honored that you have graced our forest." She held her hand over her heart, knowing that he had expected something possibly far more appalling.

 _You are an imp, Adonnenniel,_  she heard from her father.

 _I know._  Nenni watched and smiled as Erestor spoke his formalities. She greeted the twins with similar protocol, though each of them were given a wink and smile unseen by the chief counselor, before she returned to Tálagor. Knowing that it was easier, she asked the elk for a lift, and the animal dipped its antlers to allow her a foothold that quickly whisked her into the air. Alighting gracefully on his back, she did not see Erestor's open envy of her athleticism. Though, he was glad enough of the distraction. It kept everyone looking away while he mounted Gilroch capably but without the usual grace of their people.

Legolas waited until Erestor appeared fully settled in his peripheral vision before directing their company to continue. Elladan and Elrohir snuck grins at each other that quickly vanished when an arched eyebrow from Glorfindel aimed in their direction. Ah, it was just like being at home again, except somewhere else.

 _I hope you have some plan by which to keep those two from tearing down my Halls_ , she heard from her husband.

_I always have a plan. I just might not know what it is yet._

_Why was I afraid of that?_

_Because you are a wise and experienced ruler, Hîr vuin?_

_We can debate that later._  He rolled his eyes.  _I can see you are having a better day, today._

 _I am. It is a welcome change._  Her hand traveled down, before it occurred to her that her armor made feeling her daughter impossible.

 _Then I am glad._  He leaned around, to kiss his wife on the cheek.

Erestor flushed and averted his eyes, unaccustomed to seeing displays of familiarity. Glorfindel caught the reaction and chuckled a little to himself. Erestor was at the root of much of what he would term 'the unneccessary stuffiness of Imladris.' Being here would, if nothing else, wreck his sensibilities or rearrange them entirely. In his eyes, either would be an improvement.

Legolas...noticed, in silent observation. The few days' camaraderie he had enjoyed with his new friends the twins had been entirely enjoyable for him, but already he could perceive the disparity between the different personalities that he saw before him in the Imladris family. His mother had told him...enough, about what she herself had seen. His features remained neutral, but his eyes smiled. Yes, this was going to be nothing if not fun.


	2. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {56-57 Laer, Imladris; July 17-18, Gregorian, T.A. 3014}--later that afternoon

_Erestor's quarters are prepared, Ada. I checked everything myself. They are as comfortable as I know how to make them, short of things that do not exist here._

_I am certain he will be suitably overwhelmed, regardless_ , he smiled.

This pleased her.  _What will he wish for? To enter and be formally received, or to evade all that and be taken to his quarters to refresh himself? Galion insisted on a welcome feast to honor Erestor, and Tinivel seemed to think it would...'keep Galion in good humor,' I believe were her exact words._

Glorfindel's lips parted. On one hand, Erestor clung to protocol with fierce tenacity. And on the other, this journey had been difficult for him; stressful. He did not honestly know. 

_Ada?_

_That is not an easy answer._  Taking a moment, he explained the potential pitfalls.

_I rather wish I had my own horse; I have no way to approach him privately just now._

_Why, what would you do?_ Glorfindel asked.

_Ask him his preference. What else?_

_No, you do not understand. This is Erestor. To not know the proper protocol will be seen by him as a...shortcoming._

_Nobody can possibly be that uptight. He was not like this in Imladris. He seened gentle and kind. Are we really speaking of the same ellon?_

_You did not see him like this, in Imladris, would be more accurate. Your extremely tempered experience was largely because of...me. We have usually functioned by giving each other a rather wide berth._

_And you decided to mention none of this prior to his visit?_ Nenni felt a twinge of a throb at her left temple.

 _It did not occur to me. We have always...managed._  

Holding her silence, she declined to elaborate on how in her view, this was as far from managing as it was possible to achieve. Unless 'managing' had become a euphemism for 'avoidance,' and no one had bothered to inform her of it.

Thranduil was overhearing all of this, and discreetly placed a hand on his wife's thigh. For support.

 _Then what do you propose, as a solution? I see only two options_ , Nenni said to Glorfindel while somehow suppressing the mild irritation that seemed to be accumulating.  _Either we err on the side of caution and go through the dog and pony show in order to placate any and all of Erestor's sensibilities, or we inform Erestor that protocol in this instance is the avoidance of that particular ceremonial hoo-hah and that we hold welcome feasts after our guests have made themselves comfortable. That is no falsehood; it is how we received you. You were and are not less honored that Erestor._

 _Ceremonial hoo-hah?_  Thranduil had to ask.

_Work with me, my Lord. Potential synonyms would have been far less polite._

_I see_ , he smiled.

_Then not that I am entitled to a voice in this, but I would choose the latter. If it is what you as the rulers wish, then there is simply no further discussion and the problem is solved._

"Hallelujah," Nenni muttered under her breath.

_Now be nice to me, you have not heard how the journey here has been, iellig._

_I am always nice to you_ , she smiled.  _But I am certain I will hear more soon._

_**_

Nenni insisted that she personally escort Erestor to his quarters, having decided that nothing substituted for firsthand snooping. "Welcome to our Halls, Master Erestor," she told him softly, once he had abandoned his horse to the stablehands and taken up what meagre belongings were in his possession. "Please follow me." 

To her satisfaction, at least the guards were standing at attention today. "Follow you, Bereth Adonnenniel?" Erestor asked, confused. 

"Yes, Lord. I am certainly not permitting you to stay in either the stables or the practice rooms," she teased. "I promised you better care than that." His entire demeanor radiated being off-balance and confused. The poor ellon looked like he needed a blanket and hot cocoa, not that she was about to say any such thing. They diverted through tunnel after tunnel, until Erestor felt hopelessly lost.

"I can see why you call them Halls," he confessed, as he walked at her side.

"It rather reminded me of an ant colony, when I first came here," Nenni smiled. "In some ways it still does. I still do not really know the half of it, but I am getting better. It is a large place. If you ever cannot sleep, it is great fun to wander about and open doors."

"I prefer to see the stars, at such times," he countered. 

"Oh. Well, we have those too, though there is only one place to really see them easily. It isn't...even I do not go outside the Palace walls unaccompanied. No one does. It is against our law. The spiders and orcs became too bold for taking further risks."

Erestor blinked at her, but said nothing. Finally they came up their particular hallway, via what Nenni thought of as 'the other way'--the route rarely taken by her to reach these rooms. They were but a handful of doorways distant from the Royal Chambers, but there was a great deal of time for Erestor's orientation. It could wait. "Our steward is being forced to celebrate his marriage, but that has already begun to fall apart," she noted. "The celebrating of course--not the marriage. His name is Galion. A marvel of efficiency, who has insisted on overseeing the welcome feast that will take place in your honor at the evening meal tonight."

Just then the Great Clock chimed seven bells. "What was that, Hiril vuin?" he asked, completely baffled.

"One of my favorite things, Lord. That is a timekeeping device, able to be heard throughout the Palace. It marks the half hours up to eight, and then starts over again. You heard seven bells; that means it is three-thirty in the afternoon. Dinner is at six. Four bells, on the next cycle, but we will come for you at three bells if that suits you? I wanted you to have enough time to rest and refresh yourself." 

"Thank, you, Bereth Adonnenniel," he said politely.

"Oh, you may call me what you wish, Master Erestor, when we are in private or with family. Nenni, Adonnenniel, imp, it is all the same to me. Formality is....formality," she waved her hand absently. "And here are your quarters." Pushing open the door, she gestured him into rooms that she hoped would please a scholar. Opulent dark wooden furniture tastefully appointed his parlor, along with woolen carpets and wall hangings that warmed the room in cream colors. Generous writing supplies had been placed on the desk, along with a sideboard supplied with water, a selection of teas, and candlewarmer. The best of her garden fruits had been picked for him earlier, and a flower arrangement rested in one of her favorite vases. "This is your outer room; anything you require but lack, please inform me at your earliest convenience."

Erestor stood, speechless, looking around at his accomodation. "This is for me?" he whispered.

"Yes, and I hope it pleases you. I know so little about you, and probably spent too long fussing to guess what you would enjoy the most. In here is your sleeping-room; these quarters have a private pool for bathing, as well as facilities for your personal needs. There are plenty of towels, and every manner of soap and bathing oil is hiding in those jars. Ahm...what was the other thing...? She paused, frowning, while Erestor continue to try to suppress his shock and the sheer opulence surrounding him. 

"Uhm....oh bother, this really is becoming annyoying..." looking around, finally her eyes alighted on the wardrobe. "Of course, how foolish of me. Clothing. I noticed that you prefer darker colors, so I had a selection of them readied for you. Plus some colors more favored by our people here, in case the mood strikes you." Rubbing her temple, she looked around once more.

"Bereth Adonnenniel, are you well?" Erestor asked, concerned.

She blinked at him, surprised. "Yes. I am..." she looked down. "I become frustrated at my forgetfulness. It is probably the pregnancy, but..." she smiled. "I do not need to be bothering you with that. I will leave you in peace." She made her way toward the outer door, turning before opening it. "I really am glad you have come to stay with us, Lord Erestor. It is a great honor. I will come for you at three bells; we usually meet in the King's chambers before walking to the Dining Hall. Perhaps after dinner you would permit me to show you a little of our home." With a shy smile, she vanished.

Once the door was closed, Erestor set down his satchel and walked through the rooms once again in disbelief. Lord Elrond's quarters were not a fraction as fine as this. The vase held exceptionally beautiful flowers, many of which he could not recall ever before seeing. And the fruit... he sat, and stared. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and was wiped away. No one had ever gone to this much trouble on his account, and he did not know what to make of it.

Outside the door, Nenni stopped and leaned back against the stone passageway, squeezing her eyes shut.  _About all I can say is that at least I got myself out of there before I could really get going, oversharing and acting like an idiot. I know you want Erestor to be your friend but...good grief, Nenni. You're going to overwhelm the poor lad. Who isn't a lad. But he looks like one so...oh why can't I ever shut my brain off and just be normal around new people?_ _Well, it's not my fault that he looks like he needs cookies; that just makes it worse._

Suddenly the feeling she was not alone came over her, and her eyes flew open to see Glorfindel watching her. This brought a smile. "Have you been to your quarters yet?" she asked him.

"No, I was more occupied with seeing that you made it to yours," he chided. "I know you are tired."

"I was getting there," she countered, taking his offered arm and leaning her head against it.

"It was very kind of you to do so much for Erestor," he said, trying to suppress his mild jealousy at the lovely flowers she had provided to the chief counselor.

"It's a Middle-Eastern thing," she shrugged. "I am not perfect, but I try hard to adhere to that ideal of hospitality."

"I detect that this is another earth custom you have not previously mentioned?"

"Probably. It is just basically...to go to effort so that a guest feels welcome on account of seeing that unusually nice preparations were made to receive them. They are given the nicest accomodations, the best the host has to offer. It is a means of showing honor but also of trying to set the other person at ease as they are in a strange environment."

"I suppose we are not so different," he acceded. 

"Where are the twins?" she asked, trying to hide the eagerness in her voice.

"Oh, we will see them fairly soon," he said airily, opening the door to her own chambers and ushering her in. Nenni passed through the sitting room and all but ran into Elladan. 

"Oh!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him and hugging for all she was worth.

"Hey, save one of those for me!" protested Elrohir. Elladan was about to respond with something snarky when he saw that Nenni had tears running down her cheeks. She hugged the other brother as well.

"I missed you both so much," she choked out. "It is so nice to see you."

"Shhhh, it is well," Elrohir said, smiling and blinking back a few tears of his own as he held her. "You will not be rid of us for some time, little sister." 

Her eyes widened, to realize what he had called her, and more tears fell. Elladan also put his arm around her shoulders. "He is right," he soothed, stroking her hair. "But you cannot cry. The rules are, you can only cry if  _we_  make you cry."

"There are rules?" she whispered, starting to smile.

"Absolutely," they said in stereo.

Sniffling, she nodded and smiled, bending down and fishing out the knives they made her. These mysterious rules could come to light later.

"I never go anywhere without them," she smiled crookedly, still not believing somehow that they were here.

"I think she liked them, 'Dan," Elrohir said.

"She could just be..." Elladan began.

"Saying that?" Elrohir finished.

"Or she could really..." Nenni smirked.

"Mean it," Glorfindel concluded.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Ohhh," Nenni grinned, starting to unbuckle her armor. "Now I just want to go off and kill things with all of you," she said fondly. "You know, the memories."

"Well, you certainly won't hear any complaints from us," Elladan said with eagerness in his voice.

"We can discuss all that and more later. You two are in charge of helping her not overdo it. She has not told you that our baby has been giving her a very hard time of it, and that she struggles with being tired most every day," Thranduil admonished.

"Is that true?" Elladan asked, with concern in his voice, ushering her over to sit down on the stone bench. 

Nenni nodded, a little despondent. "I do not want it to be, but he is right. That is part of what has been...not easy."

Elladan sat next to her, as she continued to unbuckle armor. Her cuirass was already off. "Would you allow me to feel how far along you are?"

Her shoulders shrugged. "Sure. You want me to stand or...?"

"Lie back, a little." 

Glorfindel moved to arrange her as Elladan had requested, and then his fingers gingerly felt her abdomen. He smiled broadly. "You are about halfway along," he said, removing his hand. "Our nana went through this too, with Arwen. The first six months were not so easy, though our adar seems to forget it. She had fewer difficulties in the later months."

"You mean, fewer difficulties give or take being very heavy with child the whole last month," Elrohir corrected, rolling his eyes.

"Well yes, that," Elladan admitted. "Arwen was quite the chubby little thing. But how else does the baby grow?" he asked helplessly. "We heard you have had trouble with nausea, too," he asked. 

"That's me," Nenni admitted. "Nausea. Anxiety. I keep the healers busy," she joked. 

"We will do what we can to help you," Elrohir smiled. "We are good at cheering people up," he grinned. "Besides, you will need us to counteract Erestor."

"Now now," Elladan scolded his brother. "We are far better at creating anxiety than he is. Erestor is manageable, you just have to know how to not set him off. Something  _you_ never wanted to figure out, 'Ro."

"Did too," Elrohir countered.

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Okay you two. Stop bickering and tell me what has been happening in Imladris. How is your father, and Arwen, and...everybody?"

"Ohhh she wants the long version, ´Dan. We might be here awhile."

"Plus Lord Glorfindel has already heard it."

"She will have to wait to hear  _any_  of it," Thranduil admonished, returning to the room with Galion in tow. "These two need to be shown their rooms, upon which our steward is rather insiting. Decorum and visiting dignitaries," he smiled.

"You're off the hook for now," Nenni smiled. "Far be it from me to interfere with the efficiency of the Realm."

Momentarily they were whisked away, and the energy level in the room plummeted. Nenni turned to Glorfindel, taking his hand. "Thank you, Ada, so much. Seeing them..."

"I know. That is why I bothered Elrond until he relented. Plus, they were unquestionably the best protection for Erestor during the journey here."

"I love you, and I appreciate this more than I can say. I missed you. And you have not even gotten rid of your armor."

"Well, neither really have you," he teased, noting her state of dress. 

"I think all of us should change our clothing," Thranduil opined. "I am sure Glorfindel would like to bathe. And rest awhile, or perhaps return here and we can enjoy wine."

"That is one of the more sensible proposals I have heard today," the blond smiled as he rose and headed to the exit. "I will return as soon as I am presentable." 

"I thought he was perfectly fine," Nenni shrugged, sighing. "But now I can vegetate and admire my husband and dog. My beautiful handsome dog. Beeeeeeeren," she said, to the hound who already was belly up on the bed, with his lips hanging down over his teeth. His tail thumped. 

"I missed him," Thranduil said. "I now find it odd if I reach out at night and he is not there."

"I know what you mean," Nenni murmured, regarding her husband. "Do you need help with the buckles?"

"No," he laughed. "I just need a moment. As do you."

Soon armor was traded out for a dress in many shades of green and no shoes. For some moments she lingered in Thranduil's embrace. His hand caressed over their child, and a sense of awe came over her. "I still find it hard to believe, sometimes. That your seed can enter my body and create a new life. Part of you is inside of me. It feels very special. And yet it is utterly common."

"All that is true. While I have lamented the difficulties you experienced so far, I envy you, too. I can never know what that is like, exactly. That I am privileged to know your mind brings me very close, but it is stil not quite the same."

She laughed. "That goes both ways, you know. I think most females wonder what it is like to have a penis. To be stronger. And yet while I experience your body through your thoughts, it is as you say. I will never exactly understand."

"Oddly enough, I have never considered that," he said into her hair. "But I am definitely considering that I need to care for your tangles." Taking up the comb, he went to work.

"I liked being outside in the forest again with you. I wish we could do that more often. But I know how busy you are lately."

"I can still make time. And I think that perhaps you should go out more. No one said it has to be for the entire day. You have the twins here now. Add in your adar, and you have a foursome."

"You have never taken me hunting here," she noted. "Probably because there are too many things hunting us in turn."

"Yes and no," Thranduil answered. "The orcs have gotten a little better, the spiders have gotten worse. And yet they must be fought back. I do not relish the idea of you being stung."

"Well, that makes two of us," she snorted. "Then again with my lousy energy levels, running away seems preferable to fighting these days. But Elladan seemed to think I might feel better soon."

His deft fingers began to weave braids into her hair. "You are an able fighter, Adonnenniel. And while I deeply respect your adar, I think you have a very solid grasp of prudence concerning the dangers of our woods and your own abilities. Though I know he has finally relented, I think his fussing has caused you to doubt your judgement, perhaps more than you should."

"Hm. Maybe? I will have to think on that. And speaking of thinking...I wanted to talk to you about Erestor. And the garden. Perhaps I am imagining things, but he seems like he might very much need such a place to enjoy some quiet and solitude."

"Anymore, that is your decision, wife. We started out as 'only us.' Then came Glorfindel, and Thaliel. Obviously that has gone without incident. From what I can see of Erestor, or even the twins, it would be no different. Though, I am still not prepared for the entire Realm to have the run of the place, three more will not matter. Especially when they are here for a visit, and presumably not permanently. I think Elrond might object, were we to depopulate Imladris."

"How long will they be here? Do we know?"

"No, not exactly. But you should be prepared for them to dwell here through the winter. The nature of Erestor's project will delay him for long enough that he will be forced to remain longer still. He knew this, when choosing when to arrive. And while I cannot speak for the twins, it would surprise me to see them depart without him."

"Whatever happens, happens."

Thranduil laughed. "Earth had many fatalistic sayings, I take it?"

"Just a few," she snorted. "Just a few."

**

Glorfindel pushed open the door to his own quarters, glad enough to see the familiar surroundings and for the promise of a bath. Once the door was closed, he walked into the bedroom and gasped involuntarily. Every table, every flat surface was covered with vases filled with flowers.  _Adonnenniel..._ he reached out with his mind, knowing how long this must have taken to prepare.

_Welcome home, Ada. I love you._

He now felt more than a little ashamed at his small moment of jealousy toward Erestor. Sighing, he removed his armor, and sank into the blissfully warm water of his bathing pool. 

**

At the promised time, Nenni went to Erestor's door, and knocked. He had obviously availed himself of his surroundings, for his inky hair was not yet fully dry, and he smelled of mint. A very attractive robe of black silk with a silver sash covered tunic and surcoat of equally dark color. It seemed impossible not to wonder what he might look like in more cheerful hues. Perhaps in time. 

 _You seem to have forgotten your Black Phase_ , the Little Voice said acerbically.

_Oh, there was that, wasn't there. Then again now you have reminded me... How could I forget?  However, I think what poor Master Erestor has is a little beyond 'a phase' unless I am mistaken._

"There is nothing quite like cleaning up after a journey, is there?" she asked sympathetically, trying to set him at ease. He appeared more than a little taken aback, by both his own clothing and hers.

"There is not, Bereth Adonnenniel," he replied, his calm and collected demeanor intact.

"Good. Right this way,  please. You are only a few doors down from where we live."

**

"These are the royal chambers, Stuffy Version," Nenni told Erestor. "But they are also our home, where our family by relation and by friendship meets for fellowship, discussion, and the enjoyment of pasttimes. I hope we will see you here often."

"But I would not want to intrude," Erestor protested.

"Oh, you will not be. It is impossible, actually. But you will see that for yourself, in time. Please come in. May I offer you wine?"

"No thank you," he answered, seeing that everyone familiar to him was here and that he was the last to arrive. "Aran Thranduil, Ernil Legolas, Hîr Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir," he said with precision, acknowledging them in greeting with a bow. 

Nenni blinked.  _Oh no. It could not devolve into this. It just really could not._  "You forgot someone, Lord Erestor," she murmured, not entirely realizing what had escaped her lips. Beren, silent and unseen, had moved to her side. Erestor had not been seen  _here_  yet, and had therefore not passed scrutiny. His mistress had not shown this elf any sort of affectionate regard, either in the forest or now. Tense and frozen, he stared at the elf's back.

"What do you mean?" Erestor turned, and froze in his tracks to see the giant dog glaring at him. 

"He guards me," Nenni explained. "And he is uncertain about you, Lord Erestor. He is sensitive, and you did not greet him. There is a very easy solution to this, but I fear that it would deeply offend you," she said.

Beren chose that moment to nervously yawn, revealing all of his teeth before his staring resumed. "I am feeling rather conciliatory just now," the elf said, trying to hide his fear. What is this solution?" 

"Simple. I am going to embrace you. Embrace me in return. It is how he knows those closest to me." Without waiting for an answer, she reached forward and carefully gathered the couselor into a hug, turning her head toward his shoulder. Only after she felt his uncertain arms return the gesture did she let him go, but retained his hand while turning to the hound. "He is my friend, Beren. Yours too. Now greet him, and then it will be time for dinner." She felt Erestor's hand tremble in her firm grasp, but did not let on. Beren walked forward, sniffed him a few times, then gave the barest lick to the back of his hand and several wags before walking away, now disinterested. No one else said a word, as they watched an exchange that to at least three of them was nothing short of unbelievable.

"Thank you for indulging him. And me," Nenni said, giving a final squeeze to his hand. "You now have a protector and ally many would envy."

"Him, or you?" the scholar asked, confused. 

"Yes," Nenni agreed, smiling, walking to her husband. "Well, I am certain we could leave now, my Lord? Your counselors will surely wish to meet Lord Erestor and the sons of Elrond?"

"Yes. Tonight's meal is especially in honor of your arrival, Lord Erestor," Thranduil confirmed, placing his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Your scholarship has many admirers, here."

Erestor blinked at the non sequitur, close to being thoroughly off-balance. 

"Perhaps you would do me the honor of escorting my Queen, Lord Erestor?" the King asked him.

"Of course, Aran Thranduil," Erestor answered, recovering nicely.

**

"I do apologize for Beren," Nenni said to Erestor, her hand resting on his arm as she subtly guided his steps through the unfamiliar passageways. "I know how he can seem, and not very many are expecting to find Huan, version two, staring them in the face."

"He is...he can...?"

"Yes, that," she answered.

"But I did not ask the question!" Erestor exclaimed, a little more intently than he meant to.

"You wanted to know if he is like Huan in attributes, and whether he can understand our speech, did you not? Forgive me if I misunderstood," she said softly.

"But how can you...?" he asked, flustered.

"I'm just like that," she answered, sighing. "It happens. I am told we are to be spending much time together. You will probably get used to me. Maybe? Ah, you are brilliant, I am certain we will manage something."

An indistinct noise escaped Erestor as they walked. It might have been a whimper, she was not certain. Nenni patted him on the arm. "I like you, Master Erestor. I hope you will enjoy the dinner."

Galion saw them coming, and announced the King's arrival to those below. Thranduil took his usual place, and with a last pat to his arm Nenni abandoned Erestor to curtsey deeply to her husband. The King raised her up with tender regard, and brought her around to her seat, after which the others present began to take their places. Erestor was directed to the place of honor between Thranduil and Legolas, while Nenni occupied her usual position between Thranduil and Glorfindel. The table was quite full; Erestor and the twins were introduced to more or less the full complement of Thranduil's highest ranked advisors. Even the scholars, not usually present, were invited tonight and seated opposite Erestor. That was when Nenni considered that she had not seen some of these elves up close since her earliest days here. Aranel, Gwenolin, Orothel; all wearing their finest clothing. 

With a flush to her cheeks, she remembered her first interview with them, when Thranduil unbeknownst to her had lurked in the same room.  _Something about multiple marriages, extramarital sex, and electricity, if I recall correctly. Because that wasn't a nightmare._ Hopefully her time with Erestor would be a little easier. Though really, she feared it would be far, far worse. There would be nothing quite like confronting that special slice of Swiss cheese known as her memory. If only people wanted to know about useful things, like how to diagram a sentence. Instead everyone wanted science and technology. Alas. Perhaps Erestor would be merciful.

 _More stories?_  Glorfindel asked, taking her hand. 

_Just silly things, from my earliest days here. Or maybe, silly awkward somehwat embarrassing things, would be a better description._

_You are still worried about your time with Erestor,_  he commented.

_That is not quite the right word. It is different. I guess the root of it would be, there is some fear that this will not be the easiest experience on my self-esteem. Or my pride. Are they the same thing? I would have to think about that._

_Is that why you are trying so hard to get him to like you?_  Glorfindel asked.

 _Ouch._  She looked down at her plate, feeling her appetite slip away. 

 _I  did not mean it that way,_  he said, seeing that she had perceived his question as an accusation.

 _Didn't you?_  She fired back, closing her eyes. _I cannot have this conversation here. Not here, not now. Please, I need to change the subject completely._ Opening her eyes, she forced her face into a mask of good humor, but did not let go of his hand. If anything, she held it more tightly.

 _I am sorry,_  he said gently.  _It will be as you ask._

A sense of shame and guilt enveloped her, as she took a deep breath, withdrawing into herself. Same old thing, different day.

Glorfindel smiled weakly, knowing she had closed off from him. His thumb gently moved across the top of her hand, imparting what he hoped was some reassurance. He should have known better than to ask that question anywhere near circumstances like these. While he would have liked it, if she would not be so quick to impugn his motives, her assumption was not unfounded. Not after her experience with him when she had wished to befriend the twins. 

 _Perhaps she sees me more clearly than I see myself_ , he admitted, though he honestly did not believe the question had been asked out of spite or envy. Slowly, very slowly, he gave something of himself to afford her a greater sense of peace than what she now had. Otherwise he knew this meal would be beyond salvaging, for her. And after all her efforts, that would have been unfair and unfortunate. "Thank you again for the flowers," he whispered to her. 

"You're welcome," she answered, looking up but outward into the Dining Hall below. At nothing. 

"You must have spent a long time, on those. There were so many."

"Yes," she nodded. "I..." she drifted off, feeling it unwise to finish the sentence. Galion's service of the meal interrupted any further need to respond, and none too soon. There were many delicious dishes. Fish, noodles, steamed vegetables in a sauce, and a grain dish. Thranduil did not inquire what she wished, but served her some of each-- heavy on the noodles.

 _Are you alright_? Thranduil asked sympathetically, knowing that something had gone on between her and Glorfindel.

_I will be. Hormones, I guess. Thank you for asking._

_I love you._  

With a sigh, she took up her fork, releasing Glorfindel's hand at last so that he could eat without impediment. Idle conversation took place, and the scholars had much to say to Erestor. Thranduil asked clever questions at the right times, as did even Legolas. The meal was...the meal. And then it was over. Detached, Nenni simply went through the motions, and wondered if her father was right. Perhaps Erestor did not wish to be toured around the place, and yet she had offered. It did not escape her attention that Glorfindel excused himself right after the meal. Well, there was little choice. "Lord Erestor, what would please you at this time? I promised to show you something of our home, but take no offense if you prefer rest and privacy; your journey was a long one."

The dark ellon regarded her with a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. "If it would not be discourteous of me, I confess that I am weary," he admitted. 

"Say no more. I will gladly escort you to your quarters. Perhaps in the morning you would like to break your fast with us? Something far quieter than taking your meal here. Then we could try this with everyone rested."

"I would like that," he smiled. "Thank you, Bereth Adonnenniel."

"You are most welcome."

Minutes later, Erestor was returned to his quarters, and she found herself free to do what pleased her. And what pleased her was to seek out Thaliel.

**

"Did you ever feel like a moody and unreasonable creature with a proclivity for hostility?" she asked her friend miserably.

"Uh-oh. What happened, if I can ask?" Thaliel said, hugging her. Which felt so, so nice. 

"Snapped at my adar. Accused him of...well I guess if I were to break it down, he said something that made me feel like he was jealous of me wanting to make friends with Erestor. But it's what I  _do_ , Thaliel. Because the alternative is I end up believing that the other person doesn't like me, and then I'm  a ball of anxiety because of it. I'm already half-terrified of even having Erestor here. But I shouldn't have said that to Glorfindel. I apologized, and I still feel awful."

"I think you have already reached the 'ball of anxiety' stage," she said sympathetically. "Would you be willing to take some of the medicine?"

"If you think I need it," Nenni said, uncertainly, as tears welled up in her eyes. "Dammit," she whispered. "I'd been doing so well." Her breath hitched in sobs.

"I know. You've nothing to feel bad about. New people are stressful for you. I know this has been on your mind. This will not seem so bad in the morning." Thaliel sighed. "Adonnenniel, I want to give you a fairly strong dose. I know what you will experience otherwise and..." she shook her head. "I do not want that. For you, or your baby." Without hesitation, she called in her mind for Glorfindel to come. The medication was quickly administered, and she simply held Nenni, rocking her.

"I feel so stupid. I know you don't want to hear me say I'm sorry, but I am."

"I know, love. Just believe me, that everything will be alright."

"I must be really bad, if you're not taking me to task for that."

"No comment," Thaliel chuckled, still hugging her. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight? I will be honest, I have called for your adar. I think you need to be someplace quiet, and away from your new guests. Tomorrow is another day."

"Today was going fine until it wasn't."

"But sometimes life is like that, and we take it as it comes." 

An immense sigh escaped her, as Nenni felt the first tendrils of the medication lacing through her mind. Closing her eyes brought only a loss in awareness of the passing of time, the clean smell of Thaliel's hair, and the softness of the fabric of her robes. 

"That's better," she soothed, rubbing Nenni's back. Silently, Glorfindel approached them, and Thaliel told what had happened. He nodded, sadly, and gestured that he would take her.

"We will see each other soon. I promise I will come to look in on you." Thaliel kissed her on the forehead.

"Will I ever not be like this?" Nenni slurred, drowsily.

"I hope not," Thaliel said. "I like you as you are. You hurt because you care about others, and I love you for that. We will just fix the 'hurt' part. 

Glorfindel gathered his daughter into his arms. "Ada." For a moment, there was confusion as to why he was there, but then the memory came. "I am so sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Glorfindel reassured her. "Everything is fine. I did not take offense. I am happy to carry you back, iellig. But perhaps you would be more comforatble if we walked to the garden. Then we could rest there."

Nodding, she found her feet and took his arm, generally hoping that no one really saw her. The storeroom was not far away, and once inside it was unlikely that anyone would observe them. Even Erudan was unlikely to be there at this hour, though one never knew. But once they were through the passageway door, the golden Lord lifted her easily into his arms. She nestled against him, one hand grasping the curve of his neck lightly with a weakened grip. Soon he was settling her on the resting place of her bower, where the covering always kept folded there was drawn over her. Held against him, neither sleep nor wakefulness laid claim to her. 

Glorfindel silently followed the swirl of her thoughts that were almost dreamlike, from the medication the healer had given. Really, this was not anything new. Just in a different context. He faulted himself for one very poor choice of words regarding Erestor, for he now understood more about why his daughter tried to befriend people. People in her life were either familiar and some variation on 'friends' in her mind, or outsiders and therefore sources of stress and uncertainty. An element of self-preservation he had not previously perceived was here. Part of him wanted so very badly to go have a long talk with Erestor but--that would be grossly unfair to Adonnenniel. She was not a child. Yet she also was not like other grown elves; none that he could recall had quite so many layers of difficulties. Then he reflected more on these last few days with Erestor, and wondered how certain he was about that. 

 _Adonnenniel was also in difficulty when I first came here_ , he considered, remembering the anxiety his advent into her life had created.  _And not pregnant,_  he thought ruefully. All in all she had been doing very well, until a careless remark had simply tipped her beyond her limit for the day.

Thranduil came, walking noiselessly. _Our chambers are empty. I sent the twins off with Legolas, to see the armories and practice rooms and all the sorts of things that would occupy their martial inclinations for the remainder of the evening hours._  He reached to stroke her cheek.  _She did very well today, this was just a little difficulty._

 _She did_ , Glorfindel agreed. _I will try to watch my words more carefully in the future; and yet we have established that I am not perfect, I think._

 _Well, you fare better on the 'not perfect scale' than I do,_ the King smiled.  _What do you say to the idea of bringing her inside, and a game of chess?_

A happy nod answered the question, and later on Nenni became dimly aware that Beren was near her. Turning, she snuggled against his warm fur and fell deeper asleep.

*****

Who even knew what time it was, when she woke. Sitting up a little, her knuckles rubbed into her eyes as an attempt was made to recall her last memories. The recollections surfaced and annoyed her, but what was the point? Really, it had been a house of cards waiting to fall and...oh well. The warmth of Thranduil's body was near and obviously he had completed the miraculous removal of her clothes before taking his rest. So lightly and carefully, her hand explored his sculpted body. Strong, and of incredible beauty. No wonder their daughter would be so capable, and seemingly formidable. How could Amaranthine be otherwise? Hopefully she had the best of both of them, with the messier bits left on the shelf.

With a soft sigh, Nenni knew that she wanted his body, but did not want to wake him. To her surprise, his hand lifted to find her shoulder, then caress her back. Instantly she reached for him, to return the gesture. A few gentle kisses led to her legs parting. They needed no discussion in their desire for each other. Her mouth opened when his tongue brushed her lips; fingers tangled in his hair when in a fluid motion his member found its welcome and began to slip inside of her. They loved slowly, and for what seemed like a very long time, not speaking in word or thought. Only touches, that spoke of need and the delight they took in their union with each other. Cheek to cheek, they nuzzled each other and gave soft kisses until their lovemaking flowed to its climax. More so than ever, his body felt like comfort, and protection against all the things that had not gone so well. It hardly mattered, whether there was any logic to those notions. Only that she felt safe, and reassured, and best of all fell immediately asleep in her husband's arms.

Smiling, Thranduil held her, remaining inside her body for a long while. He cherished the contact, the awareness of his growing daughter in her womb, and the trust and love of his wife. They were joined in sacred intimacy, with the blessing of Eru. Sometimes the simple beauty of such moments overwhelmed him. Knowing what it was to lose this, he thanked the Valar for his present happiness all the more. With one last chaste kiss to her brow, he too closed his eyes and returned to sleep.

**

Waking, washing and tea all happened without incident, with no one else around. Some impression existed that they would breakfast here today with their guests. Maybe the impression was actually real, but either way food would come from somewhere so there seemed little point worrying about it. What sounded far more pleasant was going to sit in the garden, while trying to ignore that a minor meltdown occurred last night. Hollow and phlegmatic, summed her mood up nicely. Dwelling on it was pointless, as was being upset that it had happened. It just...was. Though, the lingering desire that such things could maybe possibly not happen in the first place was never going to go away.  _Oh well, that is why there are flowers_ , Nenni thought idly.  _And memories of being loved._  It wouldn't do to discount endorphins, either.

Finding her shears, she roamed here and there, deciding that today only orange and purple flowers would do. Those were the colors of the old farm, favorite colors.  Cosmos and zinnias, delphiniums and chrysanthemum, asters and statice. Just one or two of each, there was no point using every vase in her possession. Into the pail of water they went, until she debated clipping a particularly perfect gerbera. Her hand reached toward it and then withdrew, repeatedly, as the inner conflict raged. 

"The suspense is killing me," Glorfindel said behind her, after her hand retracted for the third time.

"There are worse alternatives," Nenni pointed out, returning the shears to her pocket. "I am sorry for my behavior last night," came the swift apology. "I know you came to me then but I do not remember much except..." she shook her head. "That you took care of me. Thank you."

"Then I will remind you that there is no need to be sorry. I chose my words badly and your feelings were hurt. But today is another day." He moved forward to hold her, smiling when she predictably wrapped her arms around his middle and snuggled against him. "And what about the flower?"

"You decide, for I cannot," she fired back, smiling. "Does it stay here, or join us indoors?"

"Indoors," he said. "But only if you allow me to arrange them for you."

"Deal," she said, sliding her fingers down the stem to pry it loose at the crown.

**

Erestor arrived first. "Six bells. This is correct?" he asked Galion when admitted to the Royal Chambers.

"Yes, Lord," the Steward smilied, bowing his head. "Please come in, you are expected and welcome."

Nenni grinned to hear Galion's perfect protocol, and was still very much enjoying the sight of the ring of marriage on his finger. Of all here in the Palace, he deserved such happiness. "Master Erestor, good morning," she said. "We will eat soon; perhaps you would like tea beforehand?"

"No thank you, Bereth Adonnenniel. I prefer to wait until the meal."

"Just Adonnenniel, in these rooms," she said with a tone that was both lightheared but with an edge of danger.

"But I..." he began to protest.

"But you meant to say that you can find it within yourself to show pity to an elleth with child, whose only wish is not to have to stand on formality and titles inside the stone walls of the place she calls home. Please, Lord Erestor? I will address you as you prefer elsewhere. Here we are family."

The gray eyes looked at her searchingly, while across the room Galion smiled in sympathy as he recognized a kindred spirit in Erestor.

"You wish that I call you by only your name," he repeated carefully. "And you wish to call me Erestor?"

Nenni glided around the furniture, reaching for her own abandoned teacup. "That is correct."

He smiled a little, and looked down. "As the Queen wishes." It was his last humorous moment of resistance.

"Thank you, Erestor," she said with genuine sincerity. He bowed his head in acknowledgement. 

Glorfindel, watching this, was astonished. That should not have worked, and yet it did. Oh well, he had never claimed to know everything. At that moment Elladan and Elrohir arrived, with Legolas, bringing with them a storm of enthusiasm. Nenni quickly hugged all three of them in succession, knowing not to hold up their breakfast. Erestor was placed between Nenni and Elrohir, opposite Legolas, Glorfindel and Elladan. Galion wasted no time, in placing the dishes of food onto the table. 

"Crumpets! They figured out the crumpets!" Nenni could not help but exclaim. "Ooooh and with dried fruit pieces. This is wonderful."

"Crumpets?" Erestor asked, puzzled.

"A food from earth, one of my favorites in the morning," she smiled. It would have to be a good day now, how could it not?

"Ah yes. Glorfindel told me of the other place," he noted.

"Which you wished to know about. I will do my best. There is much to tell."

"Perhaps you would allow me to ask a few preliminary questions, when I avail myself of the tour you mentioned? If, that is, your gracious offer is still extended to me," Erestor said with more humility than Glorfindel could ever recall hearing.

"It is. You only have to tell me when you are available. My time these days is more flexible," she smiled. 

"Elladan and Elrohir insisted on joining my patrol that will leave not long after we have eaten," Legolas offered, since apparently the day's plans were under discussion. 

"I was hoping I might ask Glorfindel to accompany me to my office; there were a few matters on which I hoped to ask for your insight?" Thranduil said.

Nenni smirked. Flexible, indeed.

 

 

 


	3. The Scholar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {57 Laer, Imladris; July 18, Gregorian, T.A. 3014}

{57 Laer, Imladris; July 18, Gregorian, T.A. 3014}

"We will walk around, and go back in the front doors," Nenni decided and declared aloud. There would be no gown today, but rather the simple garb of the Woodland guards, give or take her diadem. And swords. Galion had been sent with an unusual request; a patrol was to await the Queen's arrival and escort her and Lord Erestor to the Great Gates. Which was utterly absurd given the short distance, and the King's law. Once she might have chafed at this nonsense, but after the sum of events that had befallen her, them, everyone--there was no safe level of risk any longer.

On the way to the stable entrance Erestor was shown a tantalizing glimpse of the library. "We will end up here, I promise. But for now, just a peek. So that you at least know that it exists." They continued down the stairs and passages. "Practice rooms, lots of them. For those moments you feel like you need to stab at something with pointy weapons." Erestor listened politely, trying to follow her generally charming but occasionally eccentric descriptions. Beren languidly followed his mistress; she was not about to let it be said that she had evaded any safety measure to traverse this whoppingly short maybe five minute walk. 

"So there are two entrances and exits?" Erestor wished to know. 

"No, not exactly. Do you mean exits to the outdoors or exits out of the Palace? They are not the same thing here."

"To the outdoors, then." 

"There are a total of five of those. You have seen one, and we are about to see another. The very nicest one, the Great Gates. Then there is a drop into the river that is at best a barrel-return, the large doorway to the training grounds, and my private garden."

"Garden...I heard later from Lord Elrond what you did to our own gardens. I had a hard time believing it, but I know my Lord does not tell untruths."

"Adonnenniel's peculiarity?" she joked. "Yes. I have a great fondness for plants, especially the kind that make food. As I imagine I will end up discussing a great many topics with you, I trust your discretion. If it interests you, please ask." All the while she spoke to Erestor, her eyes scanned overhead. Her ears listened, and her mind paid attention to the dog. The scholar noticed before long that the patrols were similarly occupied. 

"What are you all searching for, if I might ask?" The slightest note of fear was in his voice.

"Not 'searching.' More like, 'being alert.' The spiders. None of us trust to chance any longer. A great number of them cannot get this close to us without risking destruction, and yet when my Adar was hurt, we were not far at all from the Palace really. They have changed how they hunt us, so we exercise an abundance of caution now. And, I have to be careful of the baby," she smiled, enjoying the solid feeling in her abdomen.

"You do not fear them?" he asked.

"I respect their ability to cause havoc but no, I do not fear them. I can kill them by the dozens; they are not that smart and are quite vulnerable to our weapons. But they still can sting, rotten evil spawn of...well, you get the idea."

"Yes, I think I do," he smiled. Only a few minutes later, they found themselves at the portico. 

"The beautiful entrance to Thranduil's Halls," Nenni said reverently. "Come."

They stepped past the guards stationed there, both of which bowed their heads to her; that was never going to seem ordinary. "Good day to you both." A warm smile was given them, knowing that they were trained to expect to be ignored. 

"Hiril vuin." they answered in stereo, but could not avoid showing the appreciation in their eyes.

"Ohhh," Erestor softly said, now seeing the splendor of the main Hall. "This is lovely."

"And yet it must be but a shadow of Nargothrond," she said gently. "Adar has taught me about the different elven realms. King Finrod's home must have been beautiful."

"It was," Erestor said wistfully. "But I left before I could witness its demise. Before the dragon came. This might be smaller and less grand, but it is here. Surviving. Some would say that matters more than past glories."

"True. And practical. Yet there are many lost glories for which I mourn, even ones I have never seen. Which does not change that you show wisdom, to think as you do. So, there are many pathways, as you can see. Some lead to the lower caverns, with the kitchens and storerooms. Some to our thrones, and beyond are the Healing Halls. The Dining Hall is near the kitchens and yet not; and it is most important to know the way to those two places. Um, honestly Glorfindel could probably explain navigating our home better than I; he has explored it more thoroughly I think."

"Oh, I much prefer a different perspective." The counselor's gaze roved to and fro;  seemingly happy in its observings.

"Well, that is never in short supply with me," she noted. "This way."

**

"I cannot recall the last time I saw so many indoor places," the ellon winced as they neared the storerooms.

 "Are you in pain?" Nenni asked, concerned.

"My feet," he admitted. "But please, it is nothing. I just wish I could soak them in cool water. I will manage."

"Yes. Indeed. We will manage to soak your feet," she insisted. "Come. And you may wish to remember the door I will show you."

"That is a strange place for an important door," Erestor frowned, on seeing the nondescript door in an odd, out-of-the-way place. 

"Lots of things here are like that. I suppose it goes with being a cavern." Before long her feet were padding swiftly through the south passageway, slowly ascending the slope. At least, that lasted until her ears realized Erestor was falling behind a little. Forcing herself, she slowed her steps, feeling sympathy. How quickly the days of her initial lack of physical condition were forgotten! Finally they reached the heavy door. "Welcome to my garden, Erestor. Few are invited here, but you may come and go as you wish for as long as you make your home with us." Her hand pulled the creaky door open, and gestured for him to ascend the few steps. "Please."

Erestor blinked against the sudden change in atmosphere, from being in a tunnel to the brilliant sunshine overhead.

"This way." Nenni led him to one of the places where the stream flowed through this ourdoor marvel, and insisted he sit and remove his footwear. "There you go. The water is quite cool but not insufferably so in the summertime. Though, I cannot recommend doing this in winter."

A sigh of relief escaped him, as he immersed his feet. 

Then something occurred to her. "Were you in discomfort during the journey here?"

He darted a glance at her, and seemed to be weighing something. "I had difficulty toward the end of each day's travel, yes," came the admission.

"Tell me about your pain. Where does it hurt exactly?"

"Hiril vuin, it really is no--"

"Erestor, you will learn that there is a drawing of my face under the lexicon entry for 'stubborn'. Now answer the question, lest your refusal upset my delicate constitution." Her delivery was perfect; the scholar could not tell if she was in earnest or not.

"I, er...it is the soles of my feet. They ache and burn. Then the next day it is fine again, until I have walked a great deal and it returns."

"And sometimes the pain is very sharp, almost as if you trod on a pointed rock?"

"Yes," he agreed hesitantly.

"Well there is something that can help you. Look at your footwear. The bottoms are quite flat on the inside."

"That is how boots usually are," he pointed out.

"Perhaps, but they are why you are currently soaking your tootsies, Master Erestor. You are tearing the fascia on the bottom of your feet. It is very painful."

"The what?"

"Fascia. That is the word for it in my language; ours has none. At least, if there is a word I do not know it."

"What is this...fascia? Describe it to me."

"Well, it is a kind of connective tissue. If I could peel back the skin of your body and show you, it would appear as white spider webs massed together. It is very strong and yet not immune to injury. It is often found in the places where muscles are connected to bones via ligaments? Or, have you ever helped butcher an animal?" she asked hopefully.

"No," he answered. 

"Well, perhaps the Healers have a word. Either way, we need to have supports made to place in your boots so you will no longer be in pain."

"But I--"

"Will agree because you recall that I am stubborn," she smiled, rather enjoying this. 

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked, with a strange tone to his voice.

"No. I am not," Nenni answered truthfully, pausing before continuing. "It is just me, trying too hard."  Immediately  her eyes widened. That...should not have been said.

"Then what do you mean by that?" he demanded.

She looked off at an angle, not regarding him. "I am a little afraid of you. It is hard to explain, because if I do I fear you will dislike me. I struggle with meeting new people, Master. Even those I hope to befriend. I hope you can forgive the awkwardness my words must surely engender."

Erestor remained silent for many minutes. "I am not angry. There is nothing to forgive. I understand what you explain well enough."

Nenni looked at him once again, surprised at his honesty. "You do?" That idea had not occurred to her, and the question was rhetorical. And, not likely to be answered. "Are you hungry? Would you like an orange?"

**

The scholar was asked to sit on  the large log that had become a bench, and Nenni selected and neatly peeled one of the fruits for him. Scoring fully around the circumference of the orange followed by one incision from blossom to stem end allowed her to remove the peel in two intact halves, that she replaced before handing it to him. Doing the same for herself, she then sat near him at a respectful distance and began to eat, well aware that he watched her every movement in order to learn how in the world to consume the item. The flavor, juice and aroma all were unexpected; a mildly undignified noise of surprise and pleasure escaped him. She stifled a smile, not wishing to aggravate him further. 

"I have heard of these, but never tasted one," he told her. "This is exquisite."

"Well, you know where the tree is now. You may eat all you wish of them or anything else you see here that appeals; you are welcome here day or night. But...I do not understand. Adar said he did not know about oranges at all. I had thought they were not known to this world?"

"They are known, and to my knowledge Glorfindel has never had cause to travel to the southern lands nor study the lore of the peoples that dwell there. These fruits are specifically mentioned; I can recall three sources in which they are discussed and perhaps more yet have references."

"Oh. Thank you, Erestor," she said humbly. For the first time it dawned on her just how much she might be able to learn from the dark ellon. Who was probably as close to a walking encyclopedia as this world had to offer. But then she thought some more. "What about the other citrus. Are those here too?"

"Other citrus?"

"You can see how the trees here have similarly shaped leaves. They are all in the same botanical family. Where I am from we call them all 'citrus.' But the flavors, shapes and colors of the fruits are very different."

"Show me, please....Adonnenniel."

Surprised again, she looked at him and simple joy showed on her face. A small smile graced his; his sometimes stern features were soft now.

"Of course," came the happy answer. "I trust you will stop me if I go on too much. I tend to babble away long after others' eyes have glazed over in boredom. So from left to right we have first the lemon. That tends to be the one that contains the most citric acid. Each of the fruits contain oils in their rind that have many desirable uses, ranging from their pleasing scents to their application as a superior cleansing agent. Many cultivars, or varieties, exist in my former home for each of the trees I have here and..."

Erestor tilted his head and listened carefully. He wondered very much at some of the things he had been told about her, for she manifested none of the nervousness or hesitation he was warned he might encounter. The narratives that followed were reasonably well organized as to discourse, and her knowledge of minute and unrelated details he found to be impressive. "I need to stop you," he said after she ceased discussing the lemon.

"I know," she smiled. "There are times that I bore myself, almost."

He frowned. "No, you misunderstand. I find this quite interesting. I wish to have writing materials, so that I do not have to ask you to repeat all that you are explaining. That is, if you are willing to indulge me?"

Blinking, she digested this. "Certainly. I have those in our chambers. You are welcome to accompany me or wait here. Do you wish for any water or wine?"

"I do not want you to have to walk such a long way," he lamented.

"But it is not long. My room connects to this garden through a second passage. One you have not yet walked."

"Then I will go with you, for this interests me also. Your Halls are so very different from Imladris, and I did not expect that an outdoor space this large would be contained inside of them." He courteously offered her his arm.

Wondering greatly at his apparent thawing, Nenni indicated the way. Erestor observed the trees they passed; some familiar and some not. It began to slowly dawn on him, when he saw no other elves in all this large area, that this was a privileged access granted to him.

"Thranduil told me much about..." she stopped herself, wondering if this was crossing into territory that was too personal and private for her husband. "This garden was his idea, long before I returned to him. It is a peculiar location, and I am grateful to have it. Hopefully I have made good use of it for the benefit of our people." The walked along in silence through the passage until they arrived in her chamber and its writing-desk. "Here are ink, parchment and quills, plus the little board I use for a writing surface in the garden. What is mine is yours," she offered. "I will find you some refreshment. I usually have water, but my husband prefers wine. Just a little." A grin spread over her face.

"Water, please," he chuckled, turning to the desk. With a nod, she moved off for the sideboard. And now that she was gone, he looked at her notes which sat in plain view. Frowning, he took in the unfamiliar characters of the Roman alphabet and felt the lettering appeared inelegant and...well, unfortunate really. Nenni returned to see him studying a page.

"Not exactly the letters of Fëanor, are they?" she asked, handing him a goblet. "Everything elves create is so beautiful. The lettering systems of my old world were varied but none of them have the artistic appeal of Tengwar. And yet I am far more skilled at writing in the characters more familiar to me. An elfling could do better with Tengwar, I am certain. I make it look like chickens lined up and dipped their claws in ink."

"What, may I ask, does this sound like, and what is it called?" Erestor asked, thanking her for the water.

"English, is the name of the language. And it sounds like this: though I know you now cannot understand a word I am saying, which seems quite purposeless but you need me to prattle something at you so that you can have an idea. Hopefully this answers your question, Lord Erestor," she narrated, switching into her mother tongue for most all of the answer.

"Very different," he remarked. "At least I could understand my name," he ventured to joke. 

"You are a skilled listener, then. I was not trying to speak slowly at all."

He shrugged. "I am a scholar."

"So you are." The opportunity was taken to consume a decent volume of water, and make use of the lavatory. Only the last few days, had she begun to notice an increased need to relieve herself more often.  _Another thing to ask Thaliel._ When these matters were cared for, she rejoined Erestor. "Back to the citrus trees?" 

Tilting his head, he regarded her. "You are perhaps tired?" he asked. A reflexive answer formed on her lips but before she could speak, he held up a finger to silence her. In mild disbelief, she listened to him speak. "I will warn you that I take very ill to any exaggerations or deviations from the truth made allegedly for my perceived benefit."

She crossed her arms. "Then I have a question in return. Are you asking because you are genuinely concerned, or because my Adar lectured you about how easily I tire?"

Erestor seemed genuinely taken aback. "Do those things have to be mutually exclusive, Adonneniel?"

 _Shit._  She sighed. "I'm sorry. That was not fair to you at all. And the answer to your question is yes, I feel tired. Not horribly, just...some."

"Alright. Indulge me, then. I was told you are very comfortable if you have a cushion and a light blanket and can lie back on that bench. Where I can still ask you all the questions I wish to. Is that correct?"

Flushing mildly pink, she nodded, defeated. "Bloody conspiracy," came out in grumbled English as she walked to get a pillow.

"What was that?" Erestor said archly, crossing his arms.

Stopping, Nenni regarded him. "Did you practice that with the twins?" she wanted to know.

The ghost of a smile spread over his face. "Maybe." He picked up the blanket and shook it out expectantly, looking from her to the bench. 

"Conspiracy," she said quite clearly this time.

"What?"

"You asked me 'what was that?' and I am telling you, Master Erestor," she grinned, doing as had been requested.

"I see." Carefully, he draped the blanket over her lap before seating himself in the nearby chair. For some moments he appeared to be reflecting.

Nenni took the opportunity to study him. The Counselor was interesting, more so than Glorfindel's dry assessment had indicated. She wondered how much the two of them had never been able to meet in the middle only by virtue of being so different. Too different. That was her early impression, anyway. There were psychic whiffs of something hidden from plain sight in his manner and bearing; of that much she felt certain. Yet that was his business to share or not. What she hoped for, even she could not say at this point. Friends were nice, but how many times had she stuck her nose in places it was better left out of? Too many.  _No more projects._ All of those had ended quite badly. People were what they were, and seeking to change or help others was at best a hollow pursuit. Others that could be helped tried first to help themselves; the other kind did nothing but lead to heartache.

"What are you thinking on?" he asked unexpectedly, jolting her abruptly out of her ruminations.

"You," came the truthful answer, as she snorted and shook her head.

"Me? What about me?" Erestor seemed surprised.

"That would be a very long answer. Are you sure you would not rather make your notes about lemons?" Nenni smiled. The proverbial ball was in his court.


	4. Getting To Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {57 Laer, Imladris; July 18, Gregorian, T.A. 3014}

"I think I want to hear the rather long answer," Erestor insisted, placing his hands in his lap. 

"I was afraid of that," Nenni sighed, chewing her cuticle absently. "Well, I was told that you wanted to interview me about knowledge I have from my former home. Glorfindel did not ask me about this so much as arrange it, which is completely his prerogative. And you were and are welcome here. But I've felt really intimidated about the idea of working with you in this manner. I have seen how intelligent you are. How acute your mind is, how you can recall facts and knowledge so precisely. There was a time I was like that, but...all of it changed for me. I feel very lacking, by comparison, and I wondered how hard it would be for me as your questions laid bare my inadequacies, which they surely will." She looked down before continuing.

"And then there is you. Outwardly confident, very accomplished. But I suspect that just like me, more lurks under the surface. I cannot help but wonder these things about other people. I am sort of...wired, that way. Apparently you are to be here for quite some time and I have a habit of wishing to befriend others. Perhaps I also feel afraid of whether you would give me a chance in that regard, or whether you would reject me and keep me at arm's length, just on principle. That is of course up to you, and I have no right to take offense if you choose the latter. But..." she stopped, hardly believing she was volunteering all this.

"Go on," Erestor insisted, resting his chin in the angle of his extended thumb and forefinger. His face remained unreadable.

Nenni breathed deeply, trying to maintain the steadiness of her voice. "But I suspect that I would like you very much."

"Why?" he asked sharply.

"Because I am curious about many things, and you know many things. I think I could learn a great deal from you. But more than that, you seem kind. I have enjoyed spending the morning with you. You have not once mocked my eccentricities. That is something," she smiled, rubbing at her eyes. "And I want more water, please excuse me." She started to get up but was swiftly stopped. 

"I will get it for you."

"Is this where I do not argue with you?" she murmured.

"Yes."

Chuckling, she shook her head, but as she really was feeling tired there was disinclination to resist. "Thank you, Erestor." He offered her the water that she drank down greedily. "I love the water here. Tastes so good."

He tilted his head, resuming his seat. "Does not all water that is not fouled taste good?" he wanted to know.

"Here, I suppose? But where I am from, a lot of water was brought up from the ground and tasted awful. It was full of minerals from the soil and...bleccch."

"I see," he smiled. Now it was his turn to look down. "Adonnenniel, I am very old. And in all my years, I cannot recall ever having had a conversation quite like this one."

She nodded sagely. "I tend to have that effect."

"I do not trust others easily."

"Then you are more prudent than I," she agreed sadly.

"Adonnenniel?" he said, smiling.

"Yes?"

"Hush, when I am trying to speak to you." His tone was direct, but his voice gentle.

She obeyed immediately, nodding, but also blinked against the tears that tried to well in her eyes.

"I will not reject you 'on principle.' Neither will you find me quick to reveal my innermost thoughts. I have survived because of an abundance of caution, and I have no intention of changing that."

Almost she interrupted, but remembered in time and pressed her lips together to stop herself. Instead she nodded to acknoweldge his words, but had long since ceased looking at him, focusing instead on the blanket on her bent knees. 

"There is much to admire about you," he said. "And in the spirit in which you have spoken to me today...perhaps I can make a proposal. It is more than I have ever offered to anyone else."

Her head came up as she looked at him again, just a glance at first. His face was still kind, and even. Another nod, to indicate she was still listening.

"You have many skills that I do not. And yet in spite of your prowess you are reserved, unassuming. You do not...'show off,' I believe is the phrase I want. I know what it is to feel too intimidated to ask for instruction, when another is so much more skilled than I am. I will never seek to belittle you for the shortcomings of your mind if you would do the same for me regarding the limitations of my body. I would like to be a better rider. Not be just barely proficient with knife or sword or bow. Not be utterly helpless in the wilderness where most of my people are so skilled." Now Erestor looked down. "Do you have any response to my words? You may speak now."

But she did not speak, not at first. First she thought, and sifted, and wondered a little. "If you are asking me to teach you what I know, or help you, I do not require a bargain. Yes, I would do any of those things for you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you confided in me and told me you wish it?" she answered, mystified. 

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" he inquired.

"Do you always ask questions as narratives?" she retorted. But then she sighed. "I take no delight in this kind of banter, anymore, Master Erestor. If we keep on, you will claim the victory. I cannot match your wit, though I suppose I am not entirely lacking. I will help you as best I can, and what happens between us as friends, or not, will happen. Is that...fair?"

"It is very fair, for me," he tilted his head. "You have left me with all of the advantages."

Nenni shrugged. "I do not care."

"But I can see that you are unhappy now," Erestor answered, steepling his fingers together. "And that was not my intention."

"It isn't your fault," she answered, as the tears that were nearly inevitable began to fall. "It is me. I am sorry. I did not wish for you to have to encounter this so soon."

"Can you explain to me what is wrong?" he asked, neither coming closer nor withdrawing.

"Um," she tried to brush the tears away. "I was human when I came here from the other world. I do not recall any of the life I had here once, as an elf. My memories and experiences here are only what I have seen and learned in the last year. That is when I arrived, not quite a year ago. I had a hard time of it, as a human. My mind became...ill. Unbalanced. I am certain many terms could be applied. Now that I am here, the effects still linger. I am still the sum of my experiences. Much is better, but much is still difficult. The baby inside me has added even more complexity to my experience. I do the best I can but in spite of how much help I am given, there is still...this. I am still me."

"And my mere arrival and existence in your life is a form of strain, is that right?" Erestor asked.

No answer came, only a nod.

"You are more courageous than you can know," he said finally. Rising, he refilled her water goblet and seated himself once again. "Give me some moments, please. I am going to write what I recall of your information about lemons. And then I will read it to you, and we can proceed from there. I would also like it very much if once I am more settled, say in a few days, if you would take me on a ride into the forest and teach me how to be a better equestrian. Teach me something. Anything."

"It would be my pleasure," she murmured, regarding her goblet and taking a sip. "Thank you for the water."

"You are welcome," he smiled.

Beren chose that moment to wander over, and sniff her face. Immediately the huge tongue came out to lick away the tears. "Do you  _have_  to do that?" she spluttered. A particularly exotic canine noise followed, and he licked her nostrils for good measure before sauntering off. Sighing deeply, she looked dully at Erestor writing, and wondered for the hundred thousandth time why she just couldn't be normal.

**

"Glorfindel told me about 'science'," Erestor declared sometime after the topic of lemons was exhausted with finality. "A branch of knowledge that explains the physical world."

Nenni nodded again. "Sure."

"Have you anything to add to that definition?" he asked patiently.

"Oh. Well, science is not just a branch of knowledge, it is more like a tree. There are many independent fields of study under the umbrella of 'science'."

"Such as?"

A great sigh escaped her, and she closed her eyes. The answer was spoken very slowly. "Chemistry, biology. Botany, astronomy. Anatomy, physiology. Physics, geology. Oceanography, zoology. Taxonomy, microbiology. Immunology, toxicology. Pharmacology, medicine. Hydrology..." she was slowing down now, holding her head between her hands. "Pomology. Molecular biology, cellular biology. Entomology. Genetics. Um..."

"That is enough to start with," Erestor said, considering. "Can you tell me anything else about science as a general topic?"

"It is supposed to be governed by a set of three principles that separate it from mere unsubstantiated belief," Nenni answered, still cradling her head. "There is something called the 'scientific method.' Hypotheses, theories, and laws. The first is the idea by which a question might be answered. For example, if I wanted to know why water freezes, I could hypothesize that it has to do with how the chemistry of water changes according to temperature. And I would have to design experiments that would prove or disprove the correctness of my answer. If it was reproducible and seemed to hold up under scrutiny from many people under different conditions, then it could be considered a theory. Something becomes irrefutable, a law, when it is beyond all question that this fact or item of knowledge is fully true and incontrovertible. And god I hope I am remembering this correctly," she muttered.

"You are doing fine," he encouraged. "Now could you define 'botany' for me?"

"The study of plant life. All plant life."

"Is there a separate science that studies trees?" Erestor asked.

"Dendrology."

"Plants used as food?"

Nenni froze. Yes, there was a word. There had been an entire building for it at the University, so what in hell was it called...? Range science? No, that was more like...grasslands.  _Um, shit._  Not Horticulture, that was more like ornamental stuff.  _Shit shit shit. Wait._  "Agronomy? Maybe? That was sort of the word for crops that were not trees. Pomology studies fruit and nut trees and..." 

"Good," he praised. "Try not to worry too much if you struggle to remember. I will help you."

How that was supposed to work, she had no idea, but he was the scholar. "Okay," she said, trying to make her neck and shoulders relax, and taking a deep breath.

Erestor watched her carefully. "What aspect of this is hard for you?" he probed.

She groaned. "Wanting to please you. Not wanting to look like an idiot for my faulty memory. Wishing I could make myself relax and just answer these questions without being anxious over every stupid thing." Her hand passed over her eyes. "I'm sorry, Erestor. I didn't mean to answer that way. So brusquely."

"I did ask the question," he said kindly. "We are going to take a little break. Is there anything that helps you feel less anxious?"

"There is a medicine I use. And...Glorfindel helps me sometimes."

"Is it something I can make for you?" he asked. "Or perhaps I should ask, would you like some? I lack Glorfindel's gifts."  Nenni could not tell if she imagined that the barest hint of bitterness played around that last statement.

"I probably should," she admitted. "Thank you, for being so kind. I don't know what I expected you to be like but..." she trailed off, having no polite way to finish the thought.

"I am not quite the awful pedant you thought I might be?" he smiled. 

"That makes it sound so harsh. I never thought you would be awful. More like...exhausting."

"How could I be exhausting?" he asked, intrigued. "No, wait. First your medicine. Where is it?"

"There is a small ceramic vial that is dark green at the sideboard. A few drops in any tea. I like all of them."

He cared for the matter swiftly, and returned with the steeping and steaming beverage, offering it to her.

"Again, thank you."

"You are welcome, and now you may explain to me how I could be exhausting." His keen eyes followed her movements.

"Well, I knew someone once who was very clever. Verbally, I mean. The person loved repartee, wordplay, cutting remarks, turning innocent expressions into a foil for witty retorts. It read like an exercise in intellectualism, a verbal sparring match. But it meant constantly being on the defensive, just as in swordplay. No conversation or real dialogue was possible, because the point of it was to remain invulnerable. To continue speaking while verbally besting the other individual. I did not like it, at all. It left me feeling as drained as if half my blood had gone from my body. I was afraid you might be like this; you are more than capable and I spoke so briefly with you in Imladris. Come to think of it, I feel badly now about that. I did not try to make your acquaintance better."

"Well, neither did I. In some things we are alike. I think it is easier to be in the company of one. Or even none. Am I correct?"

Nenni nodded, poking at the tea and taking the first sip. "But you are a counselor. Surely you must have to speak publicly, and interact with many others."

"I do. And then I return to my desk near the library or to my quarters and shut myself away, unless my Lord requires me."

"Hm. I would not have guessed. You seem to be very self-possessed."

"So do you, in public," he countered.

"Fair enough." She sipped her tea some more, reflecting. Blinking, the awareness crept over her that the tea was working fast. Too fast. Frowning, she placed what she had not yet consumed onto the table. "Strong," she said, rubbing her eyes. 

"You are sleepy?" he inquired.

"Yes. Didn't mean to be."

"I would like to organize my notes," Erestor said. "Perhaps I should allow you to sleep, and we can continue this once you have rested?"

"Alright," she said, fighting to form the word without slurring. An impression of this making no sense came over her. "Thank you," she managed. 

"The pleasure was mine," Erestor said. "I will excuse myself and return to my quarters."

"Alright," she said again, being pulled down to sleep. 

**

Glorfindel returned some time later, to inquire about plans for the noon meal. Thranduil had continued on to another meeting; his schedule was rather busy with those lately. Entering, he saw no one except Beren, but as he was most often with his mistress...he came around to see her sleeping soundly on the bench. And yet something was not right. Her arm had fallen down and dangled at an odd angle; fingertips brushed the floor. In the silence of the room he noted that her breathing was slowed compared to usual. Many hours he had spent observing her sleep. He saw the unfinished tea and his brow furrowed. It was not really like her to not drink all of a beverage. Had she felt ill?

Carefully he lifted her hand and placed it over her body; there was no response or disturbance at all. "Adonnenniel," he said in a soft voice. Nothing. She had not seemed too tired at breakfast, but perhaps giving Erestor a tour had worn her out? It did not make sense to wake her, not when she could eat at any time. Leaning down, he kissed her brow and left to seek food in the Dining Hall.

**

The afternoon wore on, and eventually Beren shook himself and sniffed his mistress, whining when she still did not move. He lumbered to the garden to relieve himself, and while there smelled another within the stone boundaries. Trotting over, he found Thaliel and wagged furiously. Perhaps the elleth could make his mistress wake. Gently, he took her hand in his mouth and pulled at her to come faster. At first Thaliel felt mildly alarmed, but then realized what the great hound was likely trying to do. Frowning, she broke into a run. Beren raced on ahead of her to open the door with his feet. Then he fled down the passage to do the same at the entrance to Nenni's room. And just as quickly went to the bench where she slumbered on. The healer was quick to take in the depressed respirations. A sniff in the teacup was followed by a glance at her gwathel. 

"Adonnenniel." Nothing. "Adonnenniel." Now, Thaliel took her hand and shook it lightly. Nothing. "Adonnenniel!!" Thaliel now shook her by the shoulders. 

"Whaaaaam?" Nenni was so beautifully asleep. It was warm, and happy, and she had been dreaming of something wonderful. Being in the forest, on Gilroch, all by herself. Sunbeams streaming through the verdant trees...it was so, so beautiful... "Noooo."

"You have to wake up, Adonnenniel. I am sorry," Thaliel said insistently, still shaking her. 

Bit by bit she fought her way back, her mood souring. In a few minutes she might remember that she loved Thaliel, but at the moment she most definitely did not. "Best dream I've had in months," she slurred--but only a little. "Why'd you wake me?" came the accusing question. 

"Because you are drugged, and I was afraid. Adonnenniel, what did you take?" Thaliel demanded.

"Just had my cordial," Nenni said. "Was speaking with Lord Erestor and had become very...wound up." Now her eyes felt a little like sand was in them, and she rubbed at them with her knuckles.

"How many drops?" Thaliel persisted, her green eyes boring into Nenni.

This made Nenni pause. "Um, don't know. Erestor made it for me. I asked him to. Well, maybe he offered, actually. And why am I being interrogated?" she asked crossly.

"Because you are drugged," Thaliel said patiently.

"Oh." Adonnenniel breathed deeply. "Thaliel, want a bath." And that much was true, she felt...icky, a little.

"I think that would be a very good idea. The water will help you wake and feel better. Here, I will help you stand up. " In moments she was helped out of her clothing and her hair was pinned up. Thaliel did not turn aside until her Queen was safely in the water, splashing around and scrubbing at her face. Then her original purpose resumed. Galion came seconds after she rang for him. "It is important that I speak at once with Lord Erestor," the diminutive Healer said.

Galion raised an eyebrow but did not question further or protest. "Please follow me."

A moment later, the Steward was knocking on the scholar's door. It was opened, and Erestor peered out. "Thaliel the Healer to see you, my Lord," he announced with full propriety. 

"I did not call for a healer," Erestor replied.

"I asked to see you, my Lord," Thaliel said, pushing forward. "I am here on my Queen's behalf, and I must insist on speaking with you. Privately."

Galion bowed and departed immediately. Uncertain, Erestor opened the door wider. "Please come in, then, and take a seat."

"Thank you, Lord, but my stay must be very brief. I have been informed that you prepared a tea for my Lady today. Would you please describe to me as precisely as possible how that was done, if indeed this was the case?"

"Oh. Yes. I did. She was resting, and I did not wish for her to need to rise. I asked what to do, and she described the ceramic container on the sideboard containing the medicine she wished to have. A few drops in the teacup, she said, and then to make any tea by ordinary means in the same cup. I chose a mint blend; I had read those are considered soothing by many. Is something wrong?"

"That is what I am trying to determine," Thaliel answered. "How many drops of the medicine went into the teacup?"

Erestor thought a moment. "I cannot say, exactly. There was a glass wand inside, for dispensing. Given the use of the word 'few,' an imprecise but small quantity seemed to be indicated, so I allowed the medicine to run briefly but freely off the wand before replacing it."

"Thank you, Lord Erestor." Now, she at least had her answer to what had gone amiss. 

"You have not answered my question," Erestor reminded, now feeling a little worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, and no," Thaliel answered. "She is not harmed, but was heavily drugged. It was extremely difficult to wake her. In the future, Lord, the correct dosage for that medication is three drops initially, with one drop more after twenty minutes if more is required."

"Three drops?" he gasped, the air leaving his lungs. His face appeared stricken. "I am so sorry. I did not...I should have known better, I should have asked for a more precise answer..." His voice was laden with misery.

"The Queen is fine, Lord Erestor," Thaliel insisted firmly. "The effects are temporary, there was no harm to her or her baby. Please do not recriminate yourself. It is only that I had to understand what happened to her; she is my patient as well as one for whom I care deeply."

"But I could have..." he whispered, roiling with anxiety.

"But you did not," Thaliel said flatly, wondering very much if Lord Erestor needed some of it himself.

The ellon stood there, very much not his usual collected self or displaying his ordinary public persona. A hitched sob escaped him, and he buried his face in his hands, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Thaliel's lips parted in both surprise and compassion. Her instincts took over, and she guided him by the elbow to sit in a chair. "I will be back in just a moment, Lord. I am a Healer; all that I see or learn is kept in strictest confidence. Please, will you allow me to help you?"

Erestor felt terrified, but he nodded. Never had he allowed anyone to see this. Ever. But at the moment he could not control his tears and how deeply afraid he felt. Thaliel did return, very soon, bearing a cup of fragrant tea. She also produced a simple small cloth; such items were always to be found in sideboard cabinets. "Here," she soothed, offering him what would pass for a kerchief. "Drink this. All of it. It will help you."

He nodded, and tried to dry his eyes. Obediently he drank the contents of the cup, and then another thought siezed him. "Glorfindel will want to kill me," he whispered. "He loves her fiercely."

"So do I," Thaliel retorted, amused. "Which is why no such thing is going to happen. As I said, Lord Erestor, the Queen is fine. No harm was done. He will not hear of what occurred from me. Please calm yourself. This was not your fault. Perhaps you should take a relaxing bath, it will soothe you. Use one of the peppermint blends. Afterward, go to see her yourself so that you can feel assured."

"Alright," he said in a hushed voice. "Thank you...I did not properly hear your name?" he admitted unhappily.

"I am Thaliel, Lord. And you are most welcome. I will take my leave now."

**

Nenni splashed on, beautifully oblivious to Erestor's plight. A bit more awake now,  she felt good. Better than good. Happy, even. Scrubbing at her skin both refreshed and further improved her mood. Not long after she stood, dripping just a little, staring at her swelling abdomen as she often did when unclothed.

"It finally seems real, when you can see the changes," Thaliel smiled, approaching her. 

"It took forever," Nenni agreed, contentedly smoothing her hand over the baby. 

"Yes, it does. But the next half takes just as much forever," Thaliel chuckled. "You feel better?"

"I do. Better than better. Uncommonly good," she confessed. "I wish I knew why."

"I think I have a guess. Lord Erestor made your tea with far too much medicine. You and he had very different notions of 'a few drops'."

"Oh crud," Nenni said. "That was just stupid of me. Of course, how could he possibly know? Well, guess I deserved that one, then. Oops. I am sorry, if I frightened you."

"You do not need to apologize to me. And to my awareness, no one knows any different than that you took a long nap."

Frowning, Nenni considered. "Probably best not to mention this, honestly. It was my fault, but...sometimes people want to find someone to blame, when things like this happen. And no one will blame me, which will leave...yeah. Lesson learned, and I so know better than to give such an imprecise dosage like that. Do you know, I am having to think in my mother tongue to answer the questions Lord Erestor is asking. Switching back and forth...it leads to me expressing myself far more poorly in our language, I think. At least, that is what it feels like. Or maybe I'm just making up excuses that sound good." A chuckle escaped her.

"I think we should find you clothing," Thaliel smirked. "It is nearing the time when your family will begin reappearing, and probably only your mate will really appreciate this sight of you."

"Fair point," Nenni smiled. "I think perhaps a simple dress." Laughing some more at the comment, she disappeared into her room. "So how has your day been?" she hollered at Thaliel from the slight distance.

"Very nice. No one has been stung in a fortnight, and I have been able to inventory all our medicines. In fact, I hoped to speak with you about being able to harvest larger quantities of some of the ones I wish to use for new batches."

"Sure," Nenni said brightly. "Now?"

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Thaliel gave a Cheshire grin.

"Breakfast."

"Then, some fruit first. I do not want you crashing on me."

"But there is fruit in the garden," Nenni protested.

"Fruit  _first,_ " Thaliel insisted.

"Oh, _fine_." But Nenni smiled.

**

Since Nenni's hair was still pinned in a haphazard twist at the top of her head, Thaliel took further advantage once her Queen was dutifully chewing on apple and plum slices. Her strong hands began to knead at the exposed neck and shoulders.

"Not fair," Nenni said, now solidly disinclined to even think about plants if this was the alternative.

"Very fair. You like to have it, I like to give it, and this way you will actually stay and eat all of what is on that plate," Thaliel opined.

"Still not fair," came the grumble.

**

Sometime later, Nenni wondered if any proposed afterlife could be as pleasant as the sensations coursing through her thoroughly relaxed shoulders (which was not something easy to accomplish). A knock was heard on the chamber door, and Thaliel insisted on answering it...to admit Erestor. He was waved inside with a smile. Nervously, he clutched lightly at the edges of his robe, and followed the Healer. 

"Right after Adonnenniel eats one more slice of fruit, we were going to spend a short time in the garden, Lord Erestor. Perhaps you would honor us by your company?" Thaliel asked. 

Nenni smiled and took the last bit of fruit, turning to grin happily at Erestor. "You are back," she noted, glad to see him again. 

"I am," he said cautiously. "And I would be happy to do as you have asked." Obviously her face held no recrimination or upset. He wondered, at the medication he had been given, for he did feel better. The terrible worry had abated, and the fear.

"Good," Nenni answered, rising. "Thank you, Thaliel. I feel so good right now. I do not think I have felt like this since before I conceived. I should mark it on the calendar. Something. I even had nice dreams when I slept..." she trailed off. 

"Adonnenniel, I am so sorry, that I gave you too much medication," Erestor said, determined to apologize.

"I am not," came the reflexive answer. "I am fairly certain it is much of why I am currently in such a pleasant state of affairs. Please do not worry."

"But I could have--" he was cut short.

"But you did not, Erestor," Nenni said, unthinkingly taking his hand in hers and smoothing the cool skin. "If anything, I owe you an apology for my appalling lack of specificity, when I of all people know that you do not reference doses in such vague terms. It was an accident, and I am to blame. Not you." She squeezed his hand and released it, unaware of how shocked he was to have been touched. "Come now. We have medicinal botanicals to consider." With a happy grin, she laced her fingers in Thaliel's and called Beren. The four of them walked on, with Erestor in the rear attempting to sort out what all had just happened. At least he had the presence of mind to bring his writing materials this time.

**

"How do you do that?" Erestor asked, baffled, the first time the plant burst into growth before his eyes.

"I wish I could tell you," Nenni admitted. "I mean, I will it to happen in my thought, and it does. But the mechanism, why it works? I can only assume it is a gift of the Valar. It is the energy of life, altered on demand, is how I guess I describe it."

"Energy of life?" he asked, baffled.

"More of this, please," Thaliel interrupted, unperturbed as she conintinued to clip and snip at the leaves she wanted.

"Um, yes. Can you share my mind, Erestor? It is the only means by which I can show you what I see."

Erestor hesitated. He had never, never permitted this. And yet he was deeply curious about her gift; there had never been anything like it short of the deeds of Yavanna. "Will you give me your word that you will not seek to learn my thought?" he finally asked.

"Yes, I promise you that I will not do any such thing. I was rather hoping that you could...learn my thought. I am not very skilled at all of this, really, this mental poking back and forth. I speak to Ada and my husband in this manner all the time but I have had no reason to do this much with others. But like I said, this is not something I can describe with words."

"Very well," he said, staring at the hand she held out to him.

"Ada finds it easier if he is touching me. Is it different for you?" Her oblivious innocence watched him carefully, wondering if this offended him?

"I..." Rather than admit that he did not know, he took the path of least resistance and took her hand. 

"Close your eyes or it will confuse you," Nenni suggested. "Tell me when you are ready. I will look at the plant, and then I will look at the plant the other way."

"I am ready," Erestor told her, slipping easily into her unresisting mind and immediately wondering at the mental chaos he perceived there. How on earth could anyone function like that? 

"Okay, you perceive the plant with me?"

"Yes," Erestor swallowed, trying to remain calm.

"But this is what else I see," she said. Through his grip on her hand, she felt his physical reaction as her gift changed the vision to the shimmering lines of the life of the plant. 

"Valar," he gasped, nearly overwhelmed. "It is beautiful."

"Now we are going to look closer," Nenni explained, magnifying the view until he could see the smallest structures along with her, before she pulled back just a little. "That is how the plant is, left to its own devices. Now I am going to ask it to grow so that Thaliel can have what she wishes."

Erestor's sharp intake of air accompanied the change he saw. The colors, at first so orderly, now reorganized with excitement. Cells doubled and continued to double with speed his mind could not follow. Growth followed, creating vegetative matter from the expansion of existing life, expanding outward, ever outward.

"That is just as much as I needed," Thaliel said calmly. To her this was now old news, though she enjoyed experiencing the renowned Counselor's reactions to her gwathel's extraordinary gift.

"And now I am asking nothing," Nenni continued as the growth ceased. "It is all connected, Master Erestor." Pulling back further, she showed him the area in which they sat. The garden itself. The forest outside. The only thing she did not show him was the fabulous well of energy that drove this place in greater measure than other places, because that was what Lord Elrond had advised her to do. "Once again, the world as we ordinarily see it." She opened her eyes, feeling that he had not left her mind. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and without thinking she reached up to wipe them away. Erestor was very beautiful,and it seemed wrong for him to look sad.

He jerked back, startled. 

"I did not mean to surprise you." She patted his hand. "I cried too, the first time I saw it. I feel sometimes as though I am privileged to have a glimpse of the majesty of our Lords and Ladies, and the mighty tasks they fulfilled in expression of Eru's music. Nothing so lovely seems as though it could be otherwise."

Erestor, for the first time in his long years, felt completely laid bare, and all he could do was nod, releasing her hand and wiping at his face with his sleeve.

"I regret that I have to take my leave for now," Thaliel said. "I have many hours' work ahead, to prepare these lovelies to turn into a cordial."

"Until next time then," Nenni smiled. "This is the one for anxiety? The one I take?"

"Yes," Thaliel grinned.

"Well then. I like this plant a great deal." Rising to give her a hug and a kiss to her cheek, she waved fare-well as Thaliel padded off to the southern door. 

In the meantime, Erestor had regained much of his composure. "Could we return to the indoors?" he asked.

"Yes, absolutely. BEREN!!" she bellowed before returning her focus to Erestor. "I wish I had paid so much more attention to botany, given the outcome of my life," she told him. "Unfortunately so much more of my knowledge relates to human and animal health and function. But so it goes." For a moment, she stood there, thinking. "Do you wish for any fruit, Master, before we go?"

"No thank you," he replied, his head still swimming with all that he had seen. 

With a nod, she led the way back. "Perhaps you would like some wine now?"

"Maybe a small amount," he agreed. A motion of his hand moved his inky hair behind his shoulder. Nenni tried to recall if she had seen another elf with his coloring. Dark hair was common enough, but this black seemed unusual to her. Certainly he stood in great contrast to her husband or father's.

"May I ask you a personal question, Erestor?" she inquired.

"I suspect you will even were I to say no," he smiled. "But, yes. You may."

Nenni laughed merrily. "That is not true. I would not. Though I acknowledge that knowing me I would try again at a later time. I wondered about the color of your hair, because I am generally awash in ignorance about our people. I have met few elves, but none with your black hair. Do many appear similar?"

"It is not black," he said patiently. "Though I could see why you think so. Next time we are under the bright daylight, look more carefully. It is only deepest brown. No elf possesses truly black hair. At least, none of which a record exists. I am of Noldorin ancestry, as I believe you are as well. You too bear an unusual coloring. But to answer your question, it is relatively uncommon here and now. It was not always thus, in Beleriand."

"I do. And now I am mildly appalled at my lack of observation. I will indeed look more closely next time. Thank you for the answer."

"I thought you would ask something very different," he said in a much quieter voice. There was something he wished to ensure.

"Oh? What?"

"Why I was crying. I would...strongly prefer...no one else knew of that."

"But I did not need to ask that," she said, confused. "And I can already see you are a private person. I respect your need to do...what you do. After all, I do the same."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, baffled again.

Nenni stopped walking, to open the door to the tunnel. "Well...you are a sensitive ellon, though you hide it. Beauty affects your spirit, moves it. But much of your crafted persona requires that you appear emotionless, phlegmatic to others. Balanced, centered, stable. Solid. And so that is the face you present to the world. Do you think you are the only one who wears a mask?" She tilted her head.

"But I have not told you any of those things!" Erestor stamped his foot, which she found oddly charming. 

"Not with words, Master Erestor. You need not fear. Few others would see what I do, and I do not speak of what I know."

"I do not understand," he blurted out, frustrated. His fists were balled up at his sides. 

"Stop," she demanded. "Take a deep breath, as deep as you can, through your mouth."

"What?!"

"Do it. That was not a request." Her hands were now on her hips, and she glared at him. But only a little. "Deep breath. Now." She watched him carefully. "Okay, we are going to do the same, but differently." Stepping back, she stood far enough away for him to see her. "Place your hand on your belly. Here." Mirroring what she wished him to do, she demonstrated. "Next time you breathe, draw your breath down here. Your abdomen should move your hand, a little. You may have to consciously relax those muscles. Breathe now, again."

Bewildered and upset, he nevertheless did as he was asked. 

"Once more." This time, she liked better what she saw. "That was very good. One more time, and when you release the air, do not try to control it. Just let it go. Very good. Now. Tell me what it is you do not understand, and I will do my best to answer."

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think. Strangely, he felt better after what she had required him to do. "I want to know how you could know those things about me. Things that are private. You promised me you would not look into my thoughts."

Nenni blinked in surprise. "I did not, Erestor. If you need that confirmed, I will gladly submit to Glorfindel; it is not possible to lie to him nor does he himself lie. I have an unusually strong ability to perceive the emotions and inner workings of others. And, I have chosen to speak to you with a great deal of openness. That is how I know. Nothing else."

"No," he shook his head. "Him most of all I do not wish to know about me. Forgive me, you are close to him but I am not."

"I respect your request even as I feel sorry for you on account of it," she smiled. "Come, Lord. Your wine."

Some was poured for both of them, and they found their way back to the same chairs as earlier. He began to ask questions about the plants, and she related what she could. Cells led to photosynthesis, led to evapotranspiration and xylem and phloem and a hundred disparate tidbits that came to her mind. At one point he stopped, and draped the blanket back over her lap, when she put her feet up on the bench and reclined against the pillows again.

"This chemistry you keep mentioning. I feel as though this is a better place to begin," Erestor said, not looking up as he spoke.

"I enjoyed it very much," Glorfindel commented, having silently arrived. "Good afternoon Lord Erestor, iellig. How are you both?"

"Very well, Ada, thank you. We are having some wine. Perhaps you would join us?" she reached her arm toward him, smiling when he came closer and took her hand, which she kissed reverently.

"You slept very hard, today. I came for the noon meal but did not wake you," he said, an edge of inquiry in his voice.

"Mmmm. Well that may be part of why I am so well. I had wonderful dreams and woke feeling very refreshed, though I am sorry to hear I missed your company."

Mollified, the Elflord smiled and moved to pour himself wine. Erestor looked timidly from her, to Glorfindel's back, to her again. Nenni winked at Erestor and smiled, and received a mouthed 'Thank you' in return.

"So...chemistry, Ada. Should I try to explain it, or do you want a crack at it?" Nenni asked. "I have tried very hard, Lord Erestor, to recreate a Periodic Table of the Elements. I will go look for it in my notes. Of course there are huge gaps in it but...it will have to be better than nothing."

**

Later on, after dinner, Nenni curled up in Thranduil's lap and the conversation continued. Erestor continued to take notes, though he did not participate in the conversation. She noticed how readily his willingness to interact vanished once there were more persons present. Cautious, shy call it whatever, it made plenty of sense.  

"May we take a break from all things scientific, everyone? I am afraid my head will explode if I have to think in a linear fashion for much longer. What did everyone do today?"

Thranduil chuckled. "By everyone you mean, your Ada and I, since presumably you are quite acquainted with what Erestor did today."

"This is true. Erestor might be grateful for a rest from my mental wanderings." She grinned at him, and caught the ghost of a smile on his features. "And...that reminds me, since earlier you said you would both be in your office. Lord Erestor, is it your wish to have a desk with us in the King's office? Or would you like to share the use of my desk? It is a quiet place; only Thranduil and I and Maethirion but...as he is a more blessedly grumpy creature than even I am, you certainly do not need to consider him."

"Could I see it first?" Erestor asked uncertainly. 

"Yes. We could go there right after I hear about my family's day," she grinned.

"Well...." Glorfindel said, "there was math."

"Lots and lots of math," Thranduil said ruefully, rubbing her back.

"You were checking inventory ledgers?" she guessed, incredibly glad she was spared this tedium. 

"All day," Glorfindel sighed. "And yet it had to be done. I well recall a similar duty in Imladris, and how much I appreciated a second set of eyes on my calculations. The only problem is, no one ever wants to help. They usually flee from my approach, during inventory every year."

"I would have helped you," Erestor said very quietly. 

Glorfindel turned to him, speechless. "I...I always thought you were very busy with your own duties, Erestor. I would never have wished to bother you."

"I know," Erestor answered, looking down. 

"Well, sounds like you have learned about willing help, Ada," Nenni said cheerfully, sniffing out the dangerous waters and determined to navigate out of them. "Would you like to see the office now, Erestor? It is not far."

"Yes, please," the Counselor answered politely, rising. 

"We shall return." Nenni gave a peck to her husband's cheek, and led the way.

Once they were gone from the room, Thranduil regarded Glorfindel. "Even with my limited awareness of emotional realities, I detect a challenge?" he asked gently.

The blond ellon stared into the fire. "I have known him and we have kept at arm's length from each other for thousands of years. And yet only now am I seeing that I very likely misunderstood him. Badly. The thing is, I think she will quite possibly manage what I never did."

"What do you mean?" Thranduil asked.

"I mean, Erestor has no friends. And I wonder if that is about to change."

"She does somewhat do that, doesn't she..." Thranduil mused.

"Yes. She does." Glorfindel shook his head and began placing the pieces on the chessboard.

**

"This is my desk," Nenni indicated. It was neat, as always; her few papers stacked in one corner. Plenty of writing materials were available, and it was near the fire which had burned down low. 

"The facility seems more than adequate," Erestor commented. "Though, there will be times when I am compiling my notes that I will have more questions to ask. It may be helpful if I can work in some proximity to you, on those occasions."

"Well, I am only going to grow larger and less mobile, I would guess. So I am certain something can be arranged." Nenni noted with amusement that he was taking in the entire office.  _Wait for it..._

"What by the names of the Holy Valar is this mess??" Erestor asked, eyes wide.

"Ah. Well, that would be the workspace of the ellon who is your closest counterpart for us here in the Halls. Maethirion, the scribe. His official function is to record all proceedings that occur in an official capacity; audiences, judgements of the King, that sort of thing. He is a vast storehouse of knowledge concerning legal precedent in our Realm, and an invaluable source of insight and orderliness. Not that you would have any way to believe that, based on his desk. Oh, and  I will pass along what I was told: Do not touch anything on it. Maethirion takes very poorly to anyone meddling with his papers."

"How could he possibly know?" Erestor asked. "One stray puff of air would send all of this into a landslide of documents."

"Well, that is why we have this screen erected, you see. Because it makes my eyes bleed even to look on it. Actually...can you keep a secret?" she asked quietly.

His eyebrows arched. "I would like to think so," he said drily.

She giggled. "Alright. Sometimes when I cannot take it any longer, I place a few flowers in a vase--no water, of course--and set it on that little bare corner of wood on his desktop. Just because I know it will drive him nanners...but as I am his Queen, he cannot actually get upset with me. Well he  _can_  get mad, of course, but protocol does not really permit him to express that."

The eyebrows arched some more. "I am afraid...I approve," he said, bursting into laughter. He had a weakness for very small, very elegant practical jokes. Nothing like what the twins did; he viewed their antics as clumsy at best. Just...little subtle things. Then he crossed his arms. "But you have given yourself away," he observed, tilting his head. "Now if anything similar happens to me, I will know."

"Who said anything would happen to  _you_?" She gave her best dazzling smile.

"Oh. Oh I see..." he smiled, cupping his lower jaw in his hand. "Well."

"Come on. You can beat me at chess or something."

"I can?" Erestor asked, puzzled.

"You did not learn how to play? We left Lord Elrond knowing how to play the game, I thought many would enjoy it."

"Oh, they do," he said, looking down.

"You did not want to learn?" she asked, sensing something was wrong.

"I...no one would want to play with me," he said, looking away. "I do not mean that to sound as pitiful as it does. I have made choices, Adonnenniel. They require that I live with them."

"Maybe," she fired back. "But not here."

*****

 


	5. Getting to Know All About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers, once again you get the Patience of Saints award for how long this has taken. I was a little dismayed to see just when the last update was, but, real life seriously went to hell. Two weeks ago, my father died. Anyone who has read this series can take a guess as to what a relief that was, because that aspect of Nenni's life is borrowed very much from my reality. As with all things pertaining to dad, the march to the end was not pleasant for anyone. There was constant illness, emotional abuse all around, and problems that I really don't wish on anyone (but all of them were brought on by everything from a choice to smoke cigarettes for over 70 years to a type A crappy outlook on life).  
> I have had a LOT to ponder during this span of time, and while I haven't been writing it until now, I've made at least one decision on the story. I am a wordy writer, and I think that has led to a sense of obligation to be wordy just on principle...that has to go away. If there is something to write about, whether it is 1,000 words or 10K needs to not matter. Real life is still going to be intruding for awhile, but it feels good to finally have written more instead of always lamenting "oh that poor neglected story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {1 Iavas, Imladris; August 1, Gregorian, T.A. 3014}

A fortnight had passed, more or less, since the arrival of Erestor and the twins. Quickly enough, Nenni found herself busy indeed. Elladan and Elrohir relentlessly wanted to spar with her, and Erestor just as relentlessly wished to talk with her and take notes. In her own way, she found that her time was just as spoken for as that of her husband. It became rapidly obvious that a routine would be required. She and Glorfindel still needed to grow wheat. And...an idea had formed.

True to her promise, she met with Erestor secretly to evaluate his ability with knife and sword. For archery, she felt her son would be a far better choice of instructor, but equally realized that the shy counselor (she would never call him thus to another, but no doubt existed any longer in her own mind) would need time to build trust with her before such a suggestion could be made. What she realized swiftly was that at least some of Erestor's difficulty had its roots in his lack of physical condition. Even a light sword became a leaden weight, held by arms not used to strenuous activity. The hard--and yet not so hard-- part was keeping the endeavor secret from others. Nenni was very glad of her matches against Elladan and Elrohir; they made it easier to explain why each night she went to bed and fell asleep instantly. Thaliel knew about her schemes, and Nenni sought her advice for everything, but it was always the same. 

"Pregnancy is not an illness," the Healer repeated often. "You will do better, for keeping fit. But you must not strain yourself. Listen to your body." So she listened. And Erestor listened to her. 

"One more circuit, Erestor. This last one I will run with you." Nenni rested sometimes; they both understood that she had limitations.

"I did not know I was this bad," he groaned, perspiration running down his temples. The Counselor was quite a sight. Laid aside were the heavy, dark robes; he was clad in the simple leggings and tunic commonly worn by the forest patrols under their leather armor. Thaliel had helped conspire to do something for his feet; the leatherworkers had been able to adapt a form made of hardwood and leather for use in his footwear that provided him considerable relief from his foot pain. Which was extremely advantageous, given the amount of physical training being imposed on him just now. 

"You are better than I was in the beginning," Nenni encouraged him. "We all start somewhere. You are doing very well." She ensured he drank plenty of water, and ate enough fruit to keep his strength up. Salve was kept in the garden for him, so he could apply it if he became sore in his muscles. Thaliel also ensured a supply was give him to keep in his rooms.

"My sleeping room smells like salve," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Good. It lightens the spirit. Personally I love the smell of that stuff." She grinned at him. "I am proud of you. I hope you know that."

"Why? What on earth for? Being a pathetic excuse for an elf?" A noise of contempt escaped him. 

Nenni blinked. How she must sound to others when she uttered similar sentiments rang in her ears...oh dear. "For trying to do something about it," came the retort. "Do you know how many people I have met who cannot do something they wish to, so their solution to that was to sit around and whine about it? You are trying. You asked for help. Not everyone does. Do with that what you will."

Erestor ran on, not answering. When they at last halted, his cheeks were flushed from the exercise and he sat in the grass, unwilling to move. 

"Catch," Nenni told him, tossing a cloth that had been soaked in the cool water of the little streams once he looked up and had a chance of not being hit in the head. She sat a little distance away from him, stretching her legs out. "So...I would like to ask you some questions which you can of course decline to answer. Mostly I'd like to understand a little better. Have you always struggled with physical endeavors? Or is this the result of long years spent not challenging your body?"

"Both," he answered, not looking at her. 

"Does that mean that even when you were young, that you struggled to be like others?" 

Erestor looked down, his lips parted. Why was he doing this? He pressed his lips together, shaking his head. "Yes. I have always been weaker. Smaller. Something happened to me, when I was very young. Something I do not wish to discuss."

"That is fine," she said very gently. "Thank you for what you did tell me. I am asking to try to understand how best to help you, Erestor. I will not do to you what was done to me, and require you to experience abject pain and misery in pursuit of this. I want to help you succeed within your natural limits, because the raw ability is there. I have watched your movements very carefully; what you lack in strength you can counteract by your unusual measure of grace. We will work with that, and see what can be achieved." She flopped back on the grass, enjoying the sunshine. That was when she felt it. "Oh!" Her hand moved to her abdomen immediately, and she smiled. "She kicked! Or at least, I think that is what that was? The little lamprey is growing."

"The what?" Erestor asked, both worried and confused.

"Lamprey. It is a parasitic sea creature of earth. It is what I call her; it is my humor."

The scholar blinked. "Are you not supposed to instead call her your 'precious gift' or 'sweet little miracle' or 'child of joy' instead?"

"Well, she is all those things, but don't you think that sounds almost nauseating? Why do mothers have to be so....googly, about babies? They are not dolls, they are little elves that have not yet grown up. She and I are going to do proper things together, like play in the mud and toss flower petals into the air right after we eat some of them. Oh, and arrange rocks. That will be very important. I do miss Imladris, you have the best rocks, down at the Bruinen," Nenni said. She really did miss those; the river rocks here were just not the same.

Erestor snorted. "Finally."

"Finally what?" Nenni shot back.

"Finally, a mother I might be able to relate to. I was fully prepared for you to try to talk nonstop about babies and...I don't even know what. I have been pleasantly surprised," he admitted.

"Who knew?" she chuckled. "I cannot promise I will not become a victim of maternal hormones and have an occasional moment, but I like to hope you are safe from that."

"You have no idea what it was like, when Elladan and Elrohir were born," he smiled. "The matching tunics. The matching hair ties. I never admitted to anyone how long it took me to finally tell them apart."

Nenni rolled onto her side. "How  _did_ you tell them apart? I mean, surely you were one of their teachers? It would have to be difficult, to have two pupils as those two must have been and not know one from the other."

Erestor grinned at her. "Promise me..."

"I promise, I promise," Nenni laughed. "I will save you time, Erestor. I blanket promise I will not reveal anything you tell me without your express permission."

He regarded her searchingly for a moment, then nodded. "We used slateboards, for their lessons. You have doubtless seen that they have the habit of speaking over each other."

"Just a little," Nenni agreed.

"Well, each day when they came in, I would follow behind. I would pinch one of their hair ties with a chalked finger. Elladan most always leads their dialogues. So, very quickly I would know which twin was which, and only had to remember who had the chalk-mark that day. Before they returned to their parents each afternoon, I made a show of brushing their clothing off, to emphasize neatness and good grooming habits. Of course, I was really removing the chalk. They never caught on, and I never had to admit early on that I could not tell one from the other."

"Well, I'm impressed. That was adult deviousness at its finest, honestly. And certainly you needed every advantage, with those two."

"Indeed," he laughed. "And yet they have grown into fine ellyn, give or take some lapses in judgement from time to time. Their hearts are loving, even if they still behave as youths on occasion."

"Do I detect that you are close to them?" she probed.

"Oh, no. I am not close to anyone. But it does not mean that I do not watch, and observe. You see, that is part of the advantage of being socially invisible. No one pays you any mind, and so I see and hear a great deal others would not."

"Probably you do, Erestor. But at a price."

"What price?" he asked, suddely defensive.

"Oh, I think you know. You aren't unique in that, either."

"I'm not?" 

"Nope."

"I think it is time to return to biology. That seems to be easier for you," he said, not liking the direction the conversation was taking.

"It is, Master."

"Why do you call me that sometimes, when you said you do not want to use titles?" he demanded.

"Respect. You are a master of your learning; I am acknowledging your achievements. Sometimes. It seems pointless to say it constantly, and yet I do respect you. Just as I sometimes call my Ada 'Lord' for the same reason."

"But you have called me that too. And either way it is a title."

"Yes, and no," Nenni corrected. "It is true that we have Lords among us. Both in Imladris and in this realm, some hold that title by having earned the right to it. But when I use it with Glorfindel or Thranduil, it means something more to me. I acknowledge that they have a kind of authority over me. That I respect them deeply, and would not act contrary to their wishes without an extremely compelling reason. I keep next to nothing from them, especially Glorfindel."

Surprise was written all over Erestor's face. "Why in the world would you do that? Especially...him?"

"Why in the world would I not, Erestor?" Nenni countered, but her voice was soft. "He is blessed of the Valar, pure in heart and mind. Courageous, selfless, and strong. He has tirelessly tried to help me in my difficulties, even granting to be my father when I needed one. I did not ask him for that; he offered it to me. I trust him more than I trust myself."

Erestor did not answer immediately. He was too busy trying to hide that his body was shaking from agitation. Unsuccessfully. Nenni saw this and wondered, but kept her silence. "I do not comprehend how you can trust anyone that much. Leave yourself that vulnerable. It...forgive me, that strikes me as madness."

"You have a right to your opinion." Rising, she stretched. "But there is an answer. I can trust that much because there is freedom, in love. Did not our Father Eru create us to love? We were not meant to be alone, Erestor. Lonely. Even the Lords and Ladies have fellowship. Only one isolated himself, wished to remain alone. We only have to look to the unstained creation around us to see what we were meant for." She extended a hand to him, to help him to his feet. "I hope you can excuse me? I have a sudden and rather urgent need for the lavatory." With that, she dashed off toward the tunnel.

Erestor sank back down to the grass, the import of what she had just said to him sinking in. He burst into tears, unable to quash down that he was indeed alone, and lonely. "What is happening to me here?" he whispered to no one. "I cannot...all my life..." Weeping, he did not notice that to either side of him, flowers sprang from the grasses, and grew tall. Roses. Yellow roses. He opened his eyes when something soft brushed against his hand, to see that golden-hued petals had rained down upon him. His lips parted. The message could not have been clearer. What to do; that part now rested with him.

*****

{4 Iavas, Imladris; August 4, Gregorian, T.A. 3014}

"We are going for a ride," Nenni announced an hour into trying to explain microbes. "You may wish to don different robes. Or not." 

"Where are we going?" Erestor asked cautiously. 

"For a ride. You have done very well with mounting and dismounting the horse, and I already know you can basically ride. You will ride my mare, just as before."

"Then what will you ride?" he asked. 

"Fuinor, or Tálagor. I have not quite decided yet."

"We will be alone?" Erestor further inquired.

"Oh no. That would be against the law of the King. We will have two patrols with us where only one is really needed."

"Why?" The nervousness in his voice was palpable.

"Erestor, on Earth we had a saying, that more politely translates as 'cover your bottom.' The extra guards are so that if anything does go wrong, I can honestly say I took every precaution."

"Why do I not find that to be entirely reassuring, Adonnenniel?"

"You will be fine. You are with me. I would never let anything happen to you." She tilted her head, her sometimes unnerving gray eyes regarding him carefully.

"Alright," he sighed. "I presume I am to return here?"

"Yes. I too will change my clothing, and wait for you."

**

Several very unseemly words in English passed her lips, as she buckled on her cuirass, before realizing that it was no longer a sensible choice. Rigid, it was meant to fit her, not her plus baby. "Screw it," she growled, setting it aside in favor of something already made in expectation of this time. "Maternity armor. How special." With a noise of profound annoyance, she donned the black leather cuirass that offered less protection-- but was cut to accomodate her swelling belly. "Suck it up, Nenni. This is nothing compared to how it will be. Best get used to this. Besides, doesn't look too noticeable just yet." Stuffing her knives in her boots, she braided back her hair, added her diadem, and slipped into her sword harness. "I wonder if I should worry about how good it feels to put these on. That probably should be disturbing." Her shoulders shrugged. "Oh well."

While waiting, she nibbled at fruit and drank water, enjoying both of them very much. "Oh nuts. Beren, come in here. Almost forgot the most important part of the patrol. What is wrong with me..." Moments later, the dog was armored. "At least yours still fits," she told him.

Beren wagged, his tail thumping on the floor while he tilted his head. A long drawn out growl came from his puckered lips followed by something indescribable that morphed into a yawn. 

"I'll take that to mean you are looking forward to our outing," she laughed. "Now you have a job to do; we are going to take special care of Erestor. He cannot do what we can, it is hard for him. I am not certain if he has ever even killed an orc or a spider; he has not told me that yet. But he is beautiful in spirit and ours to care for, so that is what we will do, yes? Isn't that right, handsome?" she bent down to shower kisses on his nose, oblivious. 

Some moments later, Erestor cleared his throat. "I am ready." He had returned silently, and heard all that she had said about him. He perceived as well that she had been unaware of his presence.

"Oh, good," she smiled. "He certainly is."

Erestor smiled, to see he received a quite different greeting from the huge hound that usually ignored him. Many wags, and a polite sniff and a very reserved lick were given to the scholar's hand, and he was nudged repeatedly until the ellon figured out that Beren wanted his ears rubbed. Moans and groans of contentment escaped the dog, causing Erestor to laugh at the antics. That was when Nenni became fully convinced, far more lay hidden within Erestor than anyone knew. 

"Lead the way, Beren. To the stables." 

The hound sneezed all over Erestor, before trotting off to the back exit. 

"Sorry about that," Nenni said. "At least he didn't get you in the face."

"Quite alright," Erestor replied, wiping the spray off on his trousers. "I suppose it goes with the territory."

"You have no idea," she smiled.

**

In the end, Nenni chose to ride Tálagor. He was better protection, could carry two (or more) at need, and was a weapon in his own right. Not to mention, she had far more of a relationship with the elk than with Thranduil's flashy but excitable black stallion. Were it anyone but Erestor, she would have made a different choice. And yet it was the forest, which meant somehow that anything that could go wrong probably would try to. 

"Westward ho," she told Anthilen with a wink. This patrol was handpicked by her, with some assistance in machinations from Tauriel, from ellyn that knew her better than many and whose discretion was beyond question. It was a lovely summer day, and even in their often dim forest several shafts of beautiful sunlight dappled through the green leaves and hoary mosses, illuminating the path. "Gentlemen," she addressed them, "this is meant to be an enjoyable ride through our forest, so that Lord Erestor might be able to observe firsthand the diversity of trees and plants found in our Eryn Galen. We may be pausing from time to time to look at something or other more closely. And Tálagor has consented to carry apples for all of us," she smiled.

The ellyn chuckled, appreciating her humor. Their Queen's style was very different than that of their strict King, but they knew safety and prudence meant as much to her--if not more--than to Aran Thranduil. Drawing her sword, Nenni silently gestured forward, down the forest path. She and Erestor would ride side by side, with a patrol in front and another behind, but not so close that their conversation would not be private.

He had taken Adonnenniel's advice, and applied salve to what were likely to be painful areas on his body before the ride. He also had a small amount concealed in a pouch at his belt, hidden by the leather armor with which he had been fitted. For some leagues they ran at a steady pace, before they then walked on, and the Queen began to explain what she learned of the forest, how she perceived it. The health and the sickness, and what she saw as its potential. The diversity of species, the shifts in the seasons, and what she had learned of the animals that made this place her home as well. To her, it was this northern section (of what she had explored thus far) that was her favorite. Here felt the most whole, the most vibrant.

"How do you deal with...the vastness of this forest? Imladris feels so different. Safe, enclosed. This feels...untamed."

"It is," Nenni admitted. "And yet that is an element of its beauty. I know that most other elves cannot perceive what I do, in a literal visual sense. And yet I fully believe that the Wood Elves feel it, in their hearts. My husband and I love each other, and some of our love is wrapped up in the life of what is here."

"That sounds almost poetic," Erestor noted, never having heard her speak quite like this. 

"I like poetry. A great deal." They rode on in silence, broken only the occasional muffled footfall of the elven horses. During those silences, all of them paid a great deal of attention to the forest itself. All except poor Erestor, who would not have known what it was he heard. To him, it was very ordinary, a brooding kind of quiet punctuated only by occasional birdsong. And it was the brooding silence part that had her a little concerned. "Beren," she spoke quietly. "Check the path ahead. Remain silent." 

Immediately, he launched down the track, a silent streak that soon could not be seen anywhere.

"Where did he go?" Erestor asked nervously. 

"Reconaissance," she answered truthfully. "For something so large, he can move with complete silence, much like a cat. And bring back useful information, if any is to be had."

Just then, Anthilen rode up. "Hiril vuin, pardon me. I cannot shake the sense that we are being followed. By what, I cannot say. I have heard or seen nothing. This is...intuition."

"Well, I will not ignore your intuition, because my intuition has felt just as strongly that something is amiss up ahead. Lord Erestor, I must ask you to ride behind me now on Tálagor. Gilroch can care for herself; she knows these woods well. Please put up your stirrups, and come over here."

Erestor felt very afraid, but resolved not to let on. He did as he had been told, clipping together the metal stirrups behind the saddle; this would allow the animal to run without hindrance should it become necessary. He took Nenni's offered arm and stepped not too awkwardly over to lower himself to the elk's back. "What do I...I do not know what to hold onto," he said very quietly.

"Give me just a moment," she promised Erestor, returning her attention to Anthilen. "We have two choices, as I see it. Leave the path, in which case the horses become useless, or turn around and deal with whatever may be there, lacking information about any of it. I find neither option to be terribly attractive. What I will not do is stop here on the path and discuss it."

"Hiril vuin, the horses cannot leave the road. But the elk can. I would prefer to see you removed from this situation to safety."

"No," Nenni said flatly. "I have seen too much in my time here to be willing to separate. That could mean escaping orcs only to be driven toward spiders. We are stronger and safer together. That is not open for discussion."

"As you wish, Bereth. What is your command?" Anthilen asked. He did not agree with the decision, but admired her steadfastness.

"Give the signal to the patrol ahead that we are turning around. We will proceed at a rapid walk, distanced as we are now, until Beren returns to us.  I will also not have us bunched up like an archery target. However, after this is carried out, you are to return to us; I have no ranged weapon."

"Hiril vuin." Anthilen bowed his head and emitted a strange, warbling sound that was in fairly precise imitation of one of the songbirds, with a few crucial differences in pattern that only the elves would perceive. An answering song confirmed that the order had been heard.

Nenni held her hands near her hips. "Give me your hands, Erestor," she told him, turning her head a little. When she felt them, she guided the elegant fingers to her hip bones. "Grab on, hard," she instructed. Soon she felt the loose and reluctant grasp. "No, I mean HARD," she emphasized, closing her hands over his and squeezing down. "Your other choice is my ribcage, between the baby and my breasts, but you will have a whole lot more to grab with what you've got right now."

"But..." he whined.

Angling her body, she twisted around to almost face him, and while he was working out how she could possibly manage that, Nenni took both his hands. "Erestor, I will die before I allow harm to come to you. But I need you to work with me, not against me. If I tell you to do something, you do it. No questions or arguments. Trust me, so I can help all of us."

"Alright," he whispered, looking down, ashamed of his behavior. 

"No recrimination," she admonished, hooking her finger under his chin to force his expressive eyes to look at her. "Only teamwork." Quickly she released him; there was far more to attend to just now.  _Huh, I wonder._  A thought had suddenly come to her, but it needed a moment. What it really needed was the dog. Just a minute later, Beren returned, and she slid off the elk to understand his thought.  _Shit. More orcs but this time I think they gave the game away. There is just no way this could keep happening unless they have a way of knowing when to go after us. It is a statistical impossibility. Unless they are being told. And somehow I think the entire upper canopy of this forest is one big arachnid telegraph line that goes to the orc front office. Well. That bullshit is going to stop. At least, right after I get out of this mess._

She spoke to Beren a second time, telling him her suspicion that they were being hemmed in, and asked for confirmation. Though, so certain was she  of her hypothesis that confirmation really meant 'numbers'. The dog had told her that there were sixty coming up behind. That was far too many against nine, with one of their number all but helpless. And it was past time to tell Glorfindel. With a flick of his antler, Tálagor launched her up into the saddle again. Nenni smiled in spite of their predicament when Erestor muttered something about 'wanting to learn that' under his breath.

 _Ada?_  she reached out in her mind.

_Iellig? Where are you?_

_In the forest, Ada. Are you with Thranduil? I do not have much time and this is important._

_Yes. Wait. Alright, he is with me. You can speak to him._

_Thranduil, listen carefully. I am out on Tálagor with two mounted patrols; we are leagues down the Forest River path bearing north. There are orcs, behind us and ahead. We are not engaged yet but that is probably a matter of time. I know now how this is happening--the spiders are overhead, using their webs like a transmission line. They can send information the length of the woods in  minutes, in this manner. This is the only thing that can possibly explain how they keep managing to attack as if they know we are coming--they do. But I need advice. We are outnumbered, and yet if our movements are being reported, scattering may do no good. And yet the orcs cannot do what we can. My best option seems to be to charge through the ranks standing between us and home, if they are thin enough to breach. There are sixty behind, Beren has not yet returned to tell what lies ahead._

There was silence, for some moments.  _Your assessment is correct. If a similar number lies ahead, though,  you will not have an easy time of punching through. But fleeing is your best chance. Needless to say, if there is any way to circumvent the encounter...._

_I know. Alright. I need to focus. I love both of you with all my heart. And...Erestor is with me. I will do everything I can._

_We love you also. Go, Adonnenniel_ , she heard Thranduil say. It tore her heart, because she could only imagine what Glorfindel was about to endure. 

Her sword was raised high in silent indication of commanding the warriors to draw near, just as Beren returned--far too soon for her liking. Hopping off again, she had the news. Forty orcs, about a half-mile ahead. Praising the dog, her mind was made up. There were strong odds that this could work. Swiftly, they were gathered around and she described their situation. "We are going to try to not fight, but rather to cut through and flee. We want the place on the road that is as wide as possible so that you can ride three abreast. Two behind the elk , then three. If this doesn't work, we turn and fight. No one is being abandoned to them. The exception is Erestor. Lord Erestor, you will stay on the elk, who will get you past them no matter what. Your one job is to stay on his back, hang onto that saddle for all you are worth. He can work miracles, and knows what to do. Any questions?"

"No, Hiril vuin," chorused around, and she regained her seat on the elk. They continued to walk. 

"Erestor," she said softly. "I would rather speak privately. Would you allow me to...?"

 _Yes,_  came the swift enough answer.

_I will not lie to you, Master. This is going to be terrifying, for you. But if we succeed, it will save all our lives. Close your eyes if you need to. I will not leave you, unless I must send you alone on the elk. And if that is the case, he will keep you safe while staying near, were I to guess. He has seen a great deal of the kind of maneuver we are going to execute. I am sorry, that this is marring our outing. That being said, we have learned something today that will turn the tide._

_Am I going to die? Please be honest with me. I would rather know._

_If you do, we are dying together, and I cannot be killed._

_What?_

_There is much you do not know about me. I cannot be killed, by the word of the Valar. We will make it through. Let me give you some advice. Do not fear this. Understand instead that we are striking at the enemy, the filth of evil._

_We are?_ Erestor seemed to think this was a new idea.

 _Oh yes. I will speak to you like this as long as you choose to stay with me. In my mind, I mean. Well, all of it I suppose. Anyway. We are going to kill orcs._ "Form up, warriors. Do we have a contest, who shall kill the most of them? Assists from Beren will count!"

Chuckles and guffaws rang through their ranks as they drew swords and readied bows. Erestor looked around to see friendly faces and smiles at a time when he was trying to master his fear. And it helped. 

"On my mark, ellyn," Nenni said, asking Tálagor to break into a trot, a pace not too difficult at all for the other horses to match. "And someone please explain to Gilroch what we are doing, and to kick anything we come across clean to the river if she can manage it."

More chuckles erupted behind her.

_What exactly are we doing? Forgive me but I did not understand._

_Do you know how a battering ram works?_  Nenni asked.

_Yes._

_Well, Tálagor is a battering ram. And we are going to batter. It is...messy. And I have to warn you, Beren will seek to protect you, and he can be...shocking. Our time to converse is over, though. There they are._

_Yes, Hiril vuin._

_Courage, Erestor. We will be fine in the end._

From her vantage point, she had concerns. The orcs were not fanned out as much as she hoped, but none of them were large. Therein probably lay their salvation, because the elk could make a wreckage of the little ones. She drew her sword; Erestor moved his head out of the way of the blade, alarmed, though he had never been in actual danger from it. The orcs ahead could not see, really, what was ahead. Just that there was an elf, on an elk, with a sword, and that horses followed. How many was too difficult to tell. She explained to the elk what was wanted, in thought and word; he snorted in response. Privately, she suspected he really enjoyed doing this; no good beast had any love of orcs.

"Hold on very tight, Erestor.  Rest your head against my back if you need to. Here we go."

Nenni thought perhaps she heard a whimper, but at least felt encouraged when his hands indeed gripped her hard. A warmth against her back told her that he had taken her suggestion, and a fierce maternal instinct flared out of nowhere to protect him that surprised her. But there was no time to think on that. Raising her sword high, she tilted it forward to signal their charge, and leaned forward to counteract the elk moving into a dead run. At first the orcs chattered and laughed, until they realized too late just what was happening. With all the strength in her legs, she gripped the elk's side and drew her other blade after weighing what would allow her to do the most damage. Her ears told her that the horses were immediately behind her.

At the last moment she knew only Erestor, holding so tightly, and the massive antlers lowering in order to plow through the ranks of the vermin. Her swords sang, to kill any caught in the antlers and any she could easily slice off to the side. The elk had another trick she hadn't seen before; he rocked his head from side to side, effectively beating (and in a few cases impaling) those in his path with deadly force. So great was the momentum of their collective charge, they made it through.  _Keep focused_ , she cautioned herself. They needed to get out of range of archers, so they could make certain they were still all accounted for. Certainly Erestor was, because her hips (that were sure to be bruised but better this than him falling off) knew it. Once they had achieved a safe distance, her sword raised again, and she slowed the elk gently with the reins. In a fluid motion she sheathed one blade and twisted in the saddle, protectively placing an arm around the counselor. 

To her intense relief, Beren, eight mounted warriors, one Gilroch and one probably intact Chief Counselor were present. "We ride hard," she commanded. "We will not stand still for something else to have time to arrive. Stay alert."

_Hang on still, Erestor. Are you hurt in any way?_

_I am not injured, Adonnenniel._ The fear in his mind was palpable.

_You have been very brave, Erestor. Lean against me once more, if it will help you. I promise you we will be okay._

_I know_ , came the soft reply. 

Her sword signalled them to run again, and Beren sped on ahead of the elk. They ran, but not at full speed in order to conserve the horses. No one spoke, in order to better listen and observe. With unspoken cooperation, nine pairs of eyes relentlessly scanned up, to the sides, forward and behind. As they closed the distance back to the Halls, Nenni felt Erestor's grip relaxing, and instinctively placed her gloved hand over his.  _How are you doing?_

_I am fine._

_Please tell me the truth, Erestor._

There was no response for many moments.  _I am frightened. Trying to master my fear and my shame, but it is difficult. My body aches from being so nervous._

_Thank you for your honesty. There is help for all of these difficulties and....oh bloody hell._

There were more of the fucking things.  _Seriously, whose Cheerios did I piss in today?_   She felt so glad that Glorfindel was not here to overhear such awful language, and yet it seemed pretty justified. Immediately, she slowed the elk to a walk.  

"Oh, no" Erestor's voice against her back was terrified. There were far fewer of them this time, but a few were large. 

"Anthilen," she called. 

"Yes, Hiril vuin?" his voice was calm. Amused even. Right now, she needed to hear his steady voice. 

"I count fifteen, and I see no archers. Do you concur?"

"I do, Hiril vuin." 

"I am going to indulge myself, Anthilen, and then you will send a patrol forward to indulge themselves in turn. Is that clear?"

"Very clear, Hiril vuin." 

Nenni closed her eyes. It was summer, and ivy, beautiful ivy, was everywhere. She saw it, felt it, held it in her mind, and smiled as it snaked its way toward the advancing orcs. Some part of her that might never be sound relished their cries of dismay, even as something invisible prevented her from doing as she might once have done. Erestor gasped, causing her to open her eyes. For a few moments, she had forgotten he was there.  Sighing, she patted his hand again. With a flick of her wrist, she signalled the patrol forward, and waited. And watched. For spiders, for even more orcs, for giant squids, who even knew any more. 

"We are not going to fight them?" Erestor whispered.

"See for yourself," Nenni said kindly.

"But...what happened to them? Why do they not move?" He blanched, as the Wood Elves began butchering the immobilized orcs. Beren whined and licked his lips.

"Git 'um," Nenni said softly to the dog, who shot forward like an arrow from the bowstring. Then she turned her attention to Erestor. "I happened to them. They do not move because they cannot."

"I still do not understand," the Counselor said, embarrassed.

Nenni took his hand yet again. "This," she explained. The ivy always worn at her wrist grew and snaked, binding their two wrists together, tightening...until she heard a whimper. 

"Please," he begged. "It hurts."

Immediately she willed all of it to dust, except the ever-present tendril.  "I am very sorry, Erestor. I did not mean to do that. They make me very angry. Did I injure you?" A note of near panic was in her voice as she grabbed his hand to look at his wrist. All she could see was a little redness.

"No," he answered, his voice shaking. "I was frightened and overreacted. I too am sorry."

"We are going home, and Valar help anything that gets in my way." With satisfaction, she noted that all the orcs were dead, and that Beren was still worrying at one. "Leave it, Buddy. It's not going to get more dead." The dog ignored her and kept shaking the carcass, snarling. "Send someone to burn these tomorrow," she ordered Anthilen. "For now, we keep moving."

"Very good, Hiril vuin," the guard answered, enjoying very much his moments watching the hound.

Again, they ran on, and encountered nothing else. And as they neared home, her concern was for Erestor. Yet there were still her troops to think of. "Ellyn, I am sorry our little jaunt was disturbed. I think soon there is going to be another jaunt, that will go quite poorly for our nasty little intruders. Who here wants in on that?"

Everyone wanted in on that, from the sound of it, and Nenni chuckled. "Very well. I know your names. Thanks much, to all of you proud warriors of our King!" More cheers. By the time they arrived at the stables, the patrols were merry as could be. Nenni pretended, and waved them off, but did not dismount until they were in the privacy of the two grooms that ordinarily attended to the King's elk. She slid off, asking Erestor quietly to wait. Then she turned, to help him down, having him brace his hands on her shoulders. Firmly, she gripped his slender waist until he was safe on the ground. 

"Thank you, faithful Tálagor," she told the elk. "You can have all the apples. That is a promise." And she directed the stablehands to do just that, with the fruit in the elk's saddlebags. In a low voice, she asked Erestor, "Can you walk?" 

He nodded, and began to move away slowly. Matching his stride, she came alongside him. His face was pale, and he was visibly trembling. "Come with me," she demanded. 

"Where?" 

"We are going to the Healer's Halls."

"There is nothing wrong with me."

"Yes, there is, and if you argue with me about it this will go so much worse for you. My temper is rather stirred up at the moment."

"You said you wanted to be my friend," he accused.

"I am your friend. That is why I am doing this," she threw back at him.

He bowed his head and let himself be guided where she steered him.

**

Galasríniel was on duty when they arrived at the deserted ward. "This is Lord Erestor, Chief Counselor to Lord Elrond of Imladris. I would like him tended to privately and with full discretion."

"Of course, Hiril vuin. This way."

A few private chambers existed adjacent to the ward,  each with a clean bed prepared for patients. The fresh scents of soothing herbs permeated each of the modest quarters. "Please lie down, Lord Erestor. Are you injured?" she asked.

Nenni did not hesitate to cover Erestor with a light blanket before he could answer. "A word, please, Galasríniel," the Queen insisted, walking outside the room. In a very low voice, Nenni explained what was the matter, and the delicacy of the situation. With eyes full of empathy, the Healer nodded. Returning to the room, Nenni pulled up a chair and sat with the ellon, offering her hand. Slowly, reluctantly, the Counselor's hand reached just far enough so that his fingertips barely touched her.

"Why?" he whispered, and even then his voice was audibly unsteady. 

"Because you need this. There is no shame in needing help, Erestor. If there is, then I am the most shamed of all."

He closed his eyes. A tear streaked toward his ear, which she wiped away. 

 _Ada_ , she reached out.

 _Iellig?_  The worry was so strong.

I _am back in the Halls, Ada. Safe, we are all fine. Soon I will return home. There is just a small matter I need to see to, beforehand._

 _I understand._  Relief suffused his voice.  _I am waiting for you. We both are._

 _I will be along soon_ , she promised.

The Healer returned, with a steaming beverage. "Drink this, Lord Erestor. Then you can return to your own chambers, and rest."

He looked from the Healer to the Queen and back, and knew he had no choice. He swallowed the concoction, which was not unpleasant. And while he did not wish to admit it, he felt immediately heartened. "Thank you," he whispered to Galasríniel, slowly rising. 

"I will walk you back to your chambers so that you need not see anyone," she said quietly, and did just that. "Rest well, Erestor. We will call for you before mealtime."

With barely a glance at her, he nodded, and slowly closed the door as she turned away. Shaking her head, she looked at Beren and shrugged. Erestor had been through a lot, by his standards. Hopefully he would sleep, and feel better.

**

 _The dog is a bloody mess,_  she noted to herself, trying to clear her thoughts. How exactly to keep the promises she had made to Erestor in view of her bond to Glorfindel seemed challenging. Then again, frankly it had gone rather well, she thought. The simple trick was not to think much about Erestor when he was not around, which was not actually that hard. All she could do was her best, and hope that eventually matters could straighten themselves out. Time would tell.

No sooner were they inside the door than they were mobbed by...well, everyone. Elladan and Elrohir immediately sandwiched her in a hug while Legolas hovered nervously. Glorfindel did not seem much more placated, but Thranduil leaned against the wall and grinned laconically. Later on, she would tell him how much that was appreciated. Not that the others meant to treat her like glass, but the eyes of her husband were filled with the confidence that she had managed just as well as he himself would. 

"I am fine," she chuckled. "But anyone who just leaned up against Beren probably just got filthy."

Sure enough, Elrohir backed up and looked down. "Ewwwww."

"Told you," Nenni grinned. "Beren, into the pool with you. No, wait. Let me get that armor off, then into the pool." Fortunately this involved far fewer buckles than her own equipment. Well. Finally she could stand up, and give Legolas a hug and kiss. Then she turned to Glorfindel. His arms opened as she reached for him. All her thoughts melted away, as he held her. At no time had she really felt afraid, during this little adventure. That being said, a place in her still needed him and probably always would. 

 _Iellig_ , she heard.

 _I love you, Ada. I am sorry, for the worry. Though I believe much good came of it._ Releasing him, finally she could turn to Thranduil. "i Aran nîn," she grinned. Already Glorfindel and Thranduil were unbuckling all her armor.

"I believe there is a tale to hear, and that wine is in order," Thranduil quipped. 

"Please and water too," she requested. Legolas and the twins were only too happy to act as butlers; Elladan and Elrohir found quickly that the wine in these Halls was a thing of great joy, especially the King's private reserve. 

"Now please explain what happened today?" Thranduil asked, once she was seated. So glad was Glorfindel to see her home safe and unscathed, he had her boots off and was rubbing her feet, daring the twins with his expression to say a word about it. Wisely, they pretended not to notice anything at all.

Slowly, the entire story was told, with mention of her theory because Legolas and the twins had not yet heard it. "So...I cannot help but think, since Erestor has had my mind on scientific theory a great deal lately, that if I am correct, the hypothesis should be tested. They use what they do as a trap, so what if a trap was set for the trap? The worst-case scenario would be that it is a colossal waste of time. The best case scenario could be that we burn them back to leagues away from our home."

The twins appeared eager just on principle, and Legolas was thoughtful. "What did you have in mind, exactly?" Thranduil asked.

"A repeat of today's excursion. But the difference would be that we would go at a slower pace, while having a truly substantial force follow us. We could trap them and kill many."

Legolas shook his head. "Nana, think about it. If our enemy is being told who is coming in the manner you guess, then what stops the same thing from happening to communicate about the vanguard? They would simply be informed, and adjust their own strategy accordingly."

Nenni slapped her head. "Okay, pregnant brain fail. If I could not figure that out I probably should recuse myself from the discussion."

"No," Thranduil said. "You are entitled to not be perfect. I am very proud of you, Adonnenniel, though I expected no less. We will think of something. If this is the case, then knowing it is indeed an advantage; one we need time to exploit."

Quiet fell over the room, as everyone pondered the problem.

"There is one thing you did not mention," Glorfindel noted. "Erestor. How did he...manage?"

Nenni shrugged, knowing that too much of an attempt to stifle her thoughs would be as transparent as glass to the perceptive ellon. "I brought him onto Tálagor and told him what to do. I kept him as safe as I knew how."

Glorfindel's eyebrows shot up his forehead. Erestor on the back of a charging elk tilting through an orc pack...there was more than what she was letting on, he felt sure of it. And yet it was equally obvious that she was attempting to minimize whatever had gone on with the counselor. "He is unhurt?"

"Yes. Though I doubt he had a nice time of it. I believe he is resting just now," she admitted. To say otherwise would fool no one.

Elladan and Elrohir snickered. "I would have given much, to see the look on his face," Elladan noted. 

"Even the word 'orc' frightens him," his brother added.

"So, what have you done to fix that?" Nenni asked, drolly. 

Thranduil's eyebrow raised. Worlds were contained in that question. Glorfindel schooled his expression to complete neutrality, but for a different reason. He had never mocked Erestor or found humor in the Counselor's shortcomings. And he just as equally had never even considered trying to help him. They had ever been as two halves of a whole; Erestor with his scholarly brilliance but almost completely lacking in physical skills; Glorfindel with nearly unmatched prowess. While the golden Elflord was not an idiot, neither did he remotely possess the depths of Erestor's knowledge or reasoning ability. Their perspectives often came to be at odds with the other's, and that had defined their coexistence. 

"What can be done to fix that?" Elladan snorted. "Erestor is hopeless."

"Oh?" Nenni asked, an edge of danger in her voice.

" 'Dan..." warned Elrohir.

"What?" his twin asked.

"I think our sistwerp has a project. Better be careful."

"You may not call my Nana your 'sistwerp,' no matter how much she loves you," Legolas demanded.

"It is what we call Arwen," Elladan insisted. "You do not have a sister yet to torment. You do not understand these things, O Esteemed Prince."

Legolas considered this. "You may not call my Nana that in my hearing," he still insisted adamantly, while offering the twins a loophole.

Nenni sat up straighter. "I will say this much, sistwerp or not," she interrupted, throwing a wadded napkin at the side of Elladan's head. "I will not hear Erestor made fun of in my hearing. There is more there than you know; obviously you have never bothered to look. And so help me, if I do hear it again, my blade just might find someone's cheek in sparring practice. And I do not mean the cheek on your face. So smile and agree with me and then we can all talk about how to kill orcs and spiders, because that is the more pressing topic of conversation."

Elrohir's eyebrows raised. "See what you did?" he glowered at his twin.

"It wasn't just me!!" Elladan retorted.

Legolas' eyes found those of his father's and an expression of disbelief was given. Thranduil smiled as if to say 'told you.'

"Boys, I am going to sit on one of you, and the other is going to rub my toes if you do not stop bickering," Nenni said in a syrupy tone of voice. Silence fell immediately, though Elladan had to stick his tongue out at Elrohir. Beren had silently crept out of the pool, having enjoyed a decent soak, and stood next to Elladan but out of his peripheral vision. At just the right moment, the dog saw the tongue and licked all across the ellon's face, thoroghly sliming...everything. And he liked it so much that he pushed against Elladan, pinning him back in his chair while the tongue roamed freely, and the tail wagged as he licked the spluttering ellon. 

Elrohir howled at his brother's misfortune; one by one the others fell to suppressed laughter or at the very least insufferable smirks. 

"Beren, leave it. That is enough," Nenni said mildly. A torrent of growl-moans followed this instruction, and she rose off of Thranduil's lap in order to towel-dry him. Really, Elladan had gotten off lightly; Beren could have chosen to shake right next to him.

"Groooooooooooooooossss," wailed Elladan, which just made Elrohir laugh harder. Exasperated, Nenni grabbed a hand towel, dipped the end of it in the pool, and indeed plunked down on Elladan's lap, roughly (but not too roughtly) grabbing his hair in order to hold him still and clean off his face, much like any mother has ever done to an errant small child who can hardly be seen for the mess.

"There," she said, tousling his hair and leaving him with the towel. "All better." She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"She has the sister thing down, 'Dan," Elrohir stated admiringly. "Do you think Arwen gave her lessons?"

Sulking, Elladan muttered something about 'natural talent.' 

Feeling victorious, Nenni returned to Thranduil. "Orcs. Spiders. Discuss."

"I like your idea of going out again as bait, of sorts," Thranduil confessed. Glorfindel shot him a very displeased look. "We would protect her ourselves, Lord," Thranduil added gently. "But there needs to be something different than sending a vanguard. That would attract notice. What would not attract notice is simple patrols, going out on foot as they always do, and then lying in wait. Given several hours to find positions, a very large number could be hidden along the same section of the road at which they hoped to trap you."

"I like the overall idea," Nenni agreed. "But...I worry about Tálagor. That if he is used again in such a manner that he will be targeted."

"He would not be targeted if he is sent into the forest at the first sign of trouble. It is not unheard of to bring riderless horses along. That is easily managed," Thranduil countered. "Especially horses in the guise of being pack animals."

"I do not want you fighting," Glorfindel finally had to say. "You are almost seven months along with your child!"

"But Ada, I don't think I will need to at all," Nenni said, reaching her foot to his knee. "I had hoped you would be proud of me today, for finding a way not to fight. Even out there, I did what I could to respect your wishes."

Glorfindel's lips parted, and he blinked, not having considered this. After a few moments he looked down and rubbed his forehead. "I am sorry for my words. I now bitterly rue everything I ever spoke to Elrond when he worried for his children. I did not understand."

"I know, Ada. I am sure I am going to feel the same. Lucky for me Legolas is already perfect and I cannot remember having to worry for him." She grinned at her son and winked, even while moving to sit next to Glorfindel and kiss his hand.

"Everyone wants another meeting, more than anything," Legolas pointed out with humor. "I think this needs to be presented to all of the military command. Do you agree, Adar?" 

"I would be foolish to disagree," Thranduil acquiesced. "I expect that a great many will...'want a piece of this,' so to speak. The difficulty may lie in convincing anyone to stay home."

"We want a big piece," Elladan said.

"A greeeeeeat biiiiiiig one," Elrohir echoed. 

"Then please schedule it," Nenni said. "This is one meeting I will refuse to miss."


End file.
